EL Gran Duelo de Detectives y Ladrones
by Kudo-Shinichi
Summary: este fanfic une a los dos mejores detectives de la historia, Conan Edogawa y Sherlock Holmes para detener a sus enemigos Kaito Kid y el Mayor Mistery
1. Prologo: El ladron y el detective

PROLOGO: EL DETECTIVE Y EL LADRON

Era un tranquilo domingo en la ciudad de Tokio, como hacia buen tiempo muchos de los ciudadanos habían decidido salir de la capital y relajarse. Aunque mucha gente no trabajaba ese día el museo de historia japonesa había ordenado permanecer a los guardias de seguridad permanecer en sus puestos. Fue una semana ajetreada para ellos. Por fin los arqueólogos habían encontrado la tumba de Kaneshiro, uno de los primeros samuráis que incluso después de muerto nadie pudo quitarle la katana de sus manos. Esa katana seria la pieza clave de la exposición que se inauguraría al lunes siguiente. Mientras tanto la katana estaba protegida por las mejores medidas de seguridad. Ningún ladrón podría llevársela, ninguno excepto Kaito Kid, el mago ladrón, que siempre utilizaba el ilusionismo y los trucos de magia para cometer sus robos. No podía ser mayor de 17 años y siempre iba vestido con un traje blanco, capa, sombrero de copa y un monóculo del k colgaba una insignia, suficiente para ocultar su identidad.

Aquel domingo Kid había conseguido infiltrarse en el museo y robar la katana con mucha facilidad, no salto ni una alarma. El ladrón ya tenia preparada la ruta de escape, huiría por el conducto de ventilación de la sala de antigüedades y después a la azotea. Su plan salio a la perfección pero al llegar a la azotea se encontró con alguien k no esperaba, un niño de unos 6 años, pelo negro, ojos azules un traje azul, bambas y una pajarita roja le miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa y un balón de fútbol bajo los pies.

-Vaya vaya ¿No eres demasiado pequeño para estar levantado a estas horas?- Pregunto el ladrón

La mayoría de palabras que salían de su boca tenían un tono sarcástico.

-Que no te engañe mi aspecto, no soy ningún crió-dijo este mientras se pasaba el balón de un pie al otro.

-Entonces señor mayor ¿Puedo saber quien eres?-

- Edogawa Conan, tantei san-

-¿Un detective? Esta bien, si veo un ladrón ya te avisare. Y ahora si me disculpas...- dijo con voz suave

- No voy a dejarte escapar Kaito- dijo mientras el ladrón caminaba lentamente hacia el- tu nota era fácil de descifrar. "voy a robar el tesoro del samurai de piedra" hasta un crió lo habría echo mejor.

Entonces cuando Kid llego a pocos centímetros de conan se agacho hasta la altura de sus ojos.

-Y que vas ha hacer al respecto, yo soy un gran ladrón y un mago y tu solo un niño de 6 años con aires de detective-

Cuando acabo de hablar se volvió a alzar y le dio la espalda al detective para saltar por la azotea

-¿Entonces crees que un niño de 6 años podría hacer esto?-

En ese momento de sus bambas salio una potente luz y chuto el balón con tanta fuerza que quedo incrustado en la puerta de salida por un momento y luego cayó rebotando de nuevo hasta los pies de Conan.

- Creo que te he subestimado- dijo mientras miraba sorprendido al detective

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que he hecho? Esa puerta tenia una alarma con un sensor de presión, ahora que la he golpeado la policía estará aquí en cinco minutos, quizá menos.

- Maldito crió- murmuro mientras oía el murmullo de las sirenas de los coches patrulla-

- Tranquilo, con el próximo chute no fallare- dijo alzando poco a poco la voz

Conan chuto con mas intensidad que la ultima vez pero cuando el balón parecía que iba a impactar en el ladrón empezó a salir humo del traje de Kid a la vez que se veía rodeado por un aura de luz, pero el balón no le golpeo sino que le traspaso como si fuera un fantasma. Conan no podía creer lo que veía.

- Ya te lo dije, soy un mago muy escurridizo, esta vez no habrá aviso, nos vemos en Londres pequeño detective.

Después el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kid se apago y a la vez k desaparecía su silueta el humo se desvaneció.

- Muy bien ladrón de guante blanco- dijo para si- nos veremos en Londres, puede que yo solo no pueda atraparte pero con la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes veremos si escapas de Londres.


	2. El Refuerzo de Londres

Kudo-Shinichi productions presents

EL GRAN DUELO DE DETECTIVES Y LADRONES

Soy el joven detective Shinichi Kudo, un día mientras estaba en el parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri fui testigo de un misterioso intercambio entre un político y unos hombres de negro. Tan absorto estaba mirándolos k no me di cuenta de que uno de ellos se me acercaba por la espalda y me golpeo. Medio inconsciente el hombre de negro me obligo a tomar un veneno y cuando desperté.......MI CUERPO SE HABIA ENCOGIDO. Si esos hombres de negro descubrían k Shinichi Kudo seguía vivo yo y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Siguiendo el consejo de Agase oculte mi identidad y cuando Ran me pregunto quien era respondí Conan Edogawa. Quede alojado en casa de Ran y de su padre que era detective y así poder seguir la pista de esos hombres de negro.

Gracias a los inventos del profesor Agase puedo dormir a Kogoro con mi reloj y luego simular su voz con la pajarita. A parte el profesor también me hizo las bambas que aumentan la potencia de mi tiro, un turbo skate y las gafas con radar para perseguir criminales y prismáticos de visión nocturna. Excluyéndole a el solo saben mi secreto Heiji Hattori, mis padres Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo y mi compañera de clase Ai Haibara. Antes era Shiho Miyano pero cuando descubrió que la organización asesino a su hermana Akemi les traiciono y tomo la misma droga que yo para escapar, encogiendo también su cuerpo. Y ahora tanto ella como Ran estarán en peligro y con la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes tendré que protegerlas de la amenaza que se avecina.

Aunque sea pequeño mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective

Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu.

EL REFUERZO DE LONDRES

A la vez que en Japón tenían a Kaito Kid en Londres tenían a un criminal mucho peor, El Mayor Mistery, un maestro del crimen muy escurridizo que siempre iba vestido de negro. A diferencia de Kaito este si que asesinaba a aquel que interfiriese es sus planes. Normalmente trabajaba solo pero tenía una larga lista de seguidores dispuestos a ayudarle. Por desgracia para el su último delito había fracasado gracias a las deducciones del mejor detective de Londres: Sherlock Holmes. A Lo largo de su carrera ha resuelto con éxito un montón de casos complicados, el único criminal que se le había resistido hasta la fecha era el Mayor Mistery y de todas formas había conseguido frustrar sus planes en más de una ocasión pero sin poder cogerle, era una de las pocas ambiciones de Holmes, atraparle. No para conseguir mas fama de la que tenia sino porque consideraba que era lo que debía hacer.

Aquel aburrido martes no escapaba de la rutina en la que se veía inmerso des de hacia ya dos semanas sin ningún caso por resolver. También hacia dos semanas que su amigo, el doctor Watson se había ido de vacaciones al Caribe, le insistió a Holmes a que le acompañara pero rechazo la oferta diciendo que si iba seguro que se cometía otro crimen. Holmes quería resolver casos pero no a costa de su mejor amigo. Así que aquel martes se levanto tarde como de costumbre se vistió y leyó el periódico mientras desayunaba, no decía gran cosa a parte del fracaso de Mistery gracias a Holmes. Cuando acabo de leerlo lo lanzo hacia un lado y luego se dejo caer sobre la butaca de cuero.

Mientras intentaba pensar la srta Hudson llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Holmes

-Buenos días señor Holmes, ¿Retiro ya la bandeja del desayuno?- pregunto

-Si, puede llevársela- le contesto mientras hacia un gesto con la mano

-Muy bien. Antes de que se me olvide ha recibido dos cartas- dijo mostrando los dos sobres- una es del doctor Watson, la otra esta en japonés. Sherlock Holmes se levanto de repente y le quito las cartas a la asistenta. La sra Hudosn cogió la bandeja y se retiro.

Holmes buscó el abrecartas, cuando lo encontró abrió primero la del doctor Watson. En ella hacia un resumen de sus vacaciones en el Caribe y le decía que aun tardaría en volver. Dejo la carta de su amigo en la mesa y cogió la siguiente. Holmes sabía leer japonés pero no caía en que conociera a nadie en Japón con el nombre de Kogoro Mouri, sin embargo en el destinatario figuraba claramente. Sherlock Holmes/221 B de Baker Street, Londres, Inglaterra.

Sin pensarlo un segundo mas abrió el sobre y extrajo el papel pero para su sorpresa la carta estaba escrita en ingles

Saludos Detective

Soy Shinichi Kudo. Lamento no haberte enviado esta carta con mi nombre original pero des de la ultima vez que nos vimos han sucedido muchas cosas. Ahora presta atención, se que Kaito Kid dará un golpe en Londres dentro de poco y esta vez no quiero que se me escape así que necesitare tu ayuda, se que siempre estas dispuesto a resolver un gran caso. Necesito que llames al número que hay en la tarjeta y te inventes alguna excusa para que pueda ir a Londres contigo. Por cierto y ahora necesito que me creas, tengo el aspecto de un niño de 6 años, voz, altura... ya te lo contare todo. Cuando llames y preguntes por mi pregunta por Conan Edogawa, es mi nombre actual.

Hasta pronto detective.

Shinichi Kudo

Sherlock Holmes no se lo podía creer, al fin tenia un gran caso y además volvería a ver a su joven amigo pero al poco tiempo cambio esa alegría por preocupación.¿ Cual era el motivo por el que Shinichi se había visto obligado a cambiar de identidad? Y lo más raro es que le hubiese dicho que ahora era un niño de 6 años. La única forma de saber la verdad era llamar al número que aparecía en la tarjeta aunque la llamada le saldría carísima. Holmes se dirigió al teléfono, respiro hondo y llamo a la agencia de detectives Kogoro Mouri.

"Espero no haber perdido practica con el japonés" pensó

Al igual que Sherlock Holmes, Kogoro tampoco tenia trabajo ese día, por lo tanto hacia lo de siempre quedarse embobado viendo a Yoko Okino mientras bebía cerveza mientras que su hija, Ran intentaba estudiar para los exámenes finales y Conan caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho esperando ansioso la llamada de Holmes hasta que por fin escucho el familiar ruido del teléfono y antes de que Mouri reaccionara Holmes ya estaba saludando a Conan

- Muy bien, que sea rápido que esta llamada me cuesta un pastón- dijo Sherlock bromeando.

- Hola tío Holmes, cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos- dijo Conan al fijarse en la mirada atenta de Ran y Kogoro

- Tío que? Bueno es igual pásame con Mouri-

- Diga? – dijo este con un elevado tono de voz

- Hola, me llamo Sherlock Holmes, soy un amigo de los padres de Conan, me preguntaba si me podría mandar al crió unos cuantos días a Londres, hace mucho que no le veo.

"Un momento si le mando al chaval podré ir al concierto de Yoko sin que nadie me incordie" pensó Mouri.

-¡ Por supuesto que le mandare al crió! Quédeselo todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Perfecto- dijo Conan para si

Por la tarde Conan ya estaba en un vuelo con destino a Londres, estaba deseando volver a ver a Holmes y sobretodo deseando capturar a Kaito Kid. Aunque antes tendría que explicarle a Holmes lo que le ocurrió y demostrarle que es realmente Shinichi Kudo. Pero el viaje era bastante largo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.


	3. Alinaza de Ladrones

ALIANZA DE LADRONES

Cuando llego a Londres Hiato Kid alquilo una habitación bajo su verdadera identidad, era muy espaciosa, a decir verdad parecía un piso. Después de deshacer las maletas guardo el traje de Kid en un lugar seguro y decidió ir a buscar algo para comer, pero antes de salir escucho un ruido muy sospechoso, se dirigió al comedor y vio que la ventana estaba abierta.

-Que raro-dijo para si- juraría que la había dejado cerrada.

-Los siento fui yo- dijo una voz grave detrás suyo- entrar por la puerta no hubiese sido muy adecuado.

Kaito se había puesto muy nervioso, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, pensaba que podía ser un atracador, un asesino o incluso un policía. Giro lentamente el picaporte de la ventana para retrasar aun mas el momento de girarse.

-Girate Kaito, no voy ha hacerte daño- Ahora la voz era áspera y ronca

Kaito se giro lentamente y vio ante el una figura alta de un hombre vestido de negro, con una capa y un casco negro también que le ocultaba el rostro.

Kaito no estaba impresionado, los dos iban vestidos mas o menos de la misma forma solo que el lo iba de blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kid con calma

- Vamos- dijo el visitante con una leve sonrisa- pensé que entre las personas del mismo oficio nos reconocíamos.

- No se de que me hablas-

- De acuerdo me presentare, soy el Mayor Mistery.

- He oído hablar de ti Mistery, eres el ladrón mas temido de Londres, pero siento decirte que aquí no hay nada de valor para robar.

- No he venido a robarte si no a proponerte una alianza, Kaito Kid.

Kaito se quedo completamente sorprendido, no podía creerse que un desconocido supiera su identidad secreta.

- Se equivoca de persona entonces, yo soy Kaito Kuroba.

-Es inútil que finjas- dijo sentándose en el sillón- eres Kaito Kid, bueno mas bien su hijo, tu padre murió hace 8 años, yo trabaje junto a el.

- ¿Trabajaste con mi padre?- pregunto Kaito a quien ya no le importaba mantener su identidad secreta.

- Si, antes de que aquellos hombres le mataran. Fue el último trabajo que hicimos juntos, todo salio bien pero aquellos hombres nos esperaban a la salida y nos dispararon. A tu padre lo mataron, yo conseguí sobrevivir milagrosamente, al igual que fue un milagro que consiguiese escapar de la policía minutos mas tarde.

- Eso no lo sabia- dijo Kid, que ahora miraba a Mistery con mas interés- ¿Y que querían aquellos hombres?

-Al parecer la estatuilla que robamos contenía un chip con la suficiente información para destruir su organización. Naturalmente ni tu padre ni yo lo sabíamos, pero ellos si.

- De todas formas no pienso hacer ningún trato contigo, puede que seas un buen ladrón, si, pero también se que eres un asesino.

- No te sulfures amigo, relájate, te conviene que seamos socios.

-¿A si? ¡Porque!- dijo Kid enfadado

- Porque tu solo nunca podrás derrotar a nuestra mayor amenaza aquí en Londres, Sherlock Holmes- dijo lentamente

Al oír ese nombre Kaito cambió la expresión de su rostro

-¿Ese que llaman el mejor detective del siglo? No es problema para m

- Ya lo creo que lo es, ha conseguido fastidiar mis planes en más de una ocasión, pero juntos seremos imparables, ninguna fuerza de este mundo podrá detenernos. ¿Socios?- dijo alargando el brazo.

- De acuerdo, socios- dijo Kid estrechándole la mano

- Entonces andando, vendrás a vivir conmigo, no puedes quedarte en esta pension. Ve a esta dirección a la hora que hay en la tarjeta.

Kid miro fijamente la tarjeta y cuando volvió a alzar la vista el Mayor Mistery había desaparecido.


	4. Reunion de Detectives

REUNION DE DETECTIVES

El vuelo de Japón llegaba con retraso a causa del clima le resultaba difícil aterrizar. Al cabo de media hora el avión tomo tierra y los pasajeros empezaron a salir del avión, pero ni rastro de Shinichi Kudo. Holmes perdía la paciencia por momentos, cada vez salía menos gente, pero ni rastro de su amigo. El último en salir del avión fue un niño de 6 años. Sherlock holmes volvió a mirar el itinerario por si acaso se había equivocado de vuelo.

-Hola-saludo el niño- aquí abajo

Holmes guardo el itinerario y vio que un niño le estaba hablando

-Disculpa, estoy esperando a otra persona. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me estas esperando a mi, yo soy Shinichi Kudo- dijo el niño

-Vaya sentido del humor, no solo me dice que tiene 6 años sino que encima me manda a un crió para seguir el juego.

-En serio, soy Shinichi- dijo con un leve tono de ira

-Muy bien, demuéstralo-le pidio Holmes- dime como nos conocimos.

-Esta bien, fue en Japón hace dos años, tu estabas de vacaciones en el hotel Haido donde pasaste tu primer día y entonces un maniaco comenzó con sus crímenes en serie, el momento exacto fue cuando no acercamos a la vez a examinar a la primera victima-

- De acuerdo, eres Shinichi Kudo- dijo Holmes, que había tardado un rato en reaccionar- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Es muy largo de explicar,¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo?-

- Si, vamos a Baker Street-

Cuando llegaron al piso de Holmes Conan se acomodo en un sillón y le comenzó a explicar la historia de cómo le encogieron mientras Sherlock Holmes le escuchaba con atención, se preguntaba como un veneno tenia la capacidad de encoger a la gente.

- Ya veo- dijo Holmes cuando Conan acabo su relato- pero no es eso lo que te ha traído hasta aquí ¿verdad? Sino Kaito Kid.

- Exacto- dijo Conan levantándose del sofá y empezando a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón- Deberíamos hacer una lista de obras importantes que podría robar ¿no te parece?

- No es necesario, según por la fecha en que viene su objetivo principal será alguna obra de la próxima exposición en la torre del reloj- dijo Holmes

-¿Ya tienes un plan?-

-Si, extraer la pieza que pretenda robar antes de la exposición de mañana- dijo el detective cruzándose de brazos- Pero antes hay que saber que se quiere llevar, así que que te parece si nos damos una vuelta por el almacén donde están los cuadros?

Conan estuvo de acuerdo en ir enseguida. No tardaron mucho en llegar al almacén. A Holmes no le hacia falta ninguna orden de registro, en Londres era lo suficientemente conocido y la mayoría de ciudadanos no le negaban su ayuda.

-Puede revisar lo que quiera pero el pequeño no puede pasar- le dijo el gerente

-No se preocupe, viene conmigo, parece pequeño pero es muy inteligente.

El gerente estudio a Conan con la mirada mientras este ponía cara de niño bueno. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Holmes.

-Esta bien, tengan estos pases, pueden mirar lo que quieran. No quiero que roben ninguna obra de arte y menos una de mi propiedad.

Conan y Holmes se colgaron los pases y entraron en una enorme estancia con mesas a cada lado y en cada una había un cuadro, la mayoría del siglo XV y XVI. La investigación les llevo un buen rato, se les ocurrían mil y un motivos por los que Kid podría robar cada pintura pero se daban cuenta de que sus teorías no encajaban hasta que...

-¡Conan rápido, ven a ver esto¡- exclamó Holmes

Conan fue rápidamente hacia Holmes y después de ver el cuadro que sostenía dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Pues claro, El Mago del Cielo Plateado, dicen que el pintor fue un siervo de la brujería condenado a morir en la hoguera pero que mientras lo quemaban se volatilizo delante de toda la multitud escapando a las llamas.

-¿Crees que siente admiración por este cuadro?- Conan asintió con la cabeza- Entonces le prepararemos una sorpresa al mago. Vamos a hablar con el gerente, la exposición es mañana, no hay tiempo que perder.

"Te pille, Kaito Kid" pensó Conan


	5. La Guarida del Mayor Mistery

LA GUARIDA DEL MAYOR MISTERY

Aquella noche Kaito Kid llego puntual a su cita en el lugar acordado con el Mayor Mistery, era un pequeño claro circular de no mas de 20 metros de diámetro en un bosque. Al cabo de 15 minutos escucho un ruido entre los árboles.

-Ya puedes salir Mistery. ¿Porque has tardado tanto?

El Mayor Mistery salto desde uno de los árboles y aterrizo de pie en el suelo.

-Tenia que asegurarme de que no vendrías acompañado, peor no me interpretes mal, confió en ti- dijo al ver la expresión del mago- pero a veces incluso tu mejor amigo te puede traicionar.

-Entiendo- dijo poco convencido

-Sígueme, hay 15 minutos de camino y esta a punto de oscurecer.

-¿Por qué no vamos por la carretera como las personas normales?- pregunto Kid

-¿Acaso somos personas normales?- contesto Mistery

Kid no contesto y se limito a seguirle por los difíciles caminos del sombrío bosque, a los 10 minutos empezaron a distinguir la silueta de una enorme mansión.

-¡Vaya pedazo de chabola¡- Exclamo Kid al verla

-Tiene más años de los que aparenta, la utilizaba un antiguo rey de Inglaterra para veranear por así decirlo. Hace años la compre y la restaure. Ven, hemos llegado

-Pero si la mansión esta allá- dijo señalándola

-Pero es que no vamos a la mansión ahora- dijo mientras palpaba una enorme piedra. Es aquí.

Pulsó lo que parecía un interruptor y la roca se fue levantando con un ruido estridente hasta dejar al descubierto una entrada secreta.

- Guau, parece la entrada a la cueva de Batman- dijo Kid bromeando

Después de un rato avanzando por un estrecho pasillo llegaron a una enorme estancia parecida a un despacho pero donde podían caber sin problema 50 personas. Estaba decorado con armas antiguas, viejas pinturas y retratos, sillones de cuero y una enorme mesa con uno de los ordenadores más potentes del mundo.

- Bienvenido a la cara real de mi vida- le dijo a Kid

-¿Se puede saber quien eres?- pregunto Kid

Sin contestar el Mayor Mistery se fue quitando lentamente el casco hasta descubrir el rostro moreno de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-Esta es la cara que uso para hacerme pasar por un miembro respetado de la sociedad-

-Pero si usted es...

-Por favor puedes ahorrarte el nombre. Llámame Mistery, por decirlo de alguna forma mi cara oculta es la que no lleva mascara.

-Esta bien te llamare siempre Mistery si es lo que deseas- dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sofá

-¿Eso es un bastón?- dijo señalando el objeto

- Es más que eso, es mi arma personal-

Cogió el mango, lo desenrosco y luego dio un tirón seco, del Boston salio una hoja afilada.

- Es un sable fuerte y liviano, el bastón es la vaina, la tapadera. Ahora hablemos del próximo golpe.

-Estoy decidido, voy a robar el Mago del Cielo Plateado.

-¿El cuadro que se exhibe mañana en la torre del reloj?

-Si, estudie la seguridad, no es muy buena, solo unos cuantos guardias y algún que otro sensor, nada con lo que no pueda.

-Quizá te encuentres con alguien no deseado como Sherlock Holmes- dijo con una risita

-Ese no será problema-

Entonces Mistery se dio la vuelta y se sentó delante de Kaito

-No le subestimes, es un buen detective, si se huele algo mañana estará en la torre para detenerte.

-Perfecto, así me enfrentare al mejor detective del siglo. ¿Cuál Serra tu papel?- le pregunto

-La verdad es que ese cuadro no me interesa en absoluto, tómatelo como una prueba, as veré lo que vales.

-Esta bien entonces me voy a dormir. Como...se sale de aquí- dijo al no ver ninguna puerta

-Por la chimenea-

-Muy original- dijo irónicamente- ¿Dónde duermo yo?

-Haré que te preparen una suite.

-¿Cómo?

Mistery hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y se dirigió a la chimenea, presiono un botón oculto y la chimenea se deslizo hasta dejar al descubierto otra puerta secreta. Subieron por el pasillo hasta el final donde había 4 monitores que mostraban la casa.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie nos vea. Ni los mayordomos saben quien soy en realidad. Estos monitores vigilan que no haya nadie en la entrada- dijo al ver que Kaito los observaba con atención.

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, acciono un botón y se abrió la puerta hacia la gigantesca mansión, después Mistery cerro el reloj de pared que hacia de puerta y en ese momento apareció la señora Doris.

-Vaya señor no le oí llegar, ¿Quién es nuestro joven visitante?- preguntó al ver a Kaito

-Es el señor Kuroba, se quedara con nosotros una temporada. Acompáñele a su suite y que servidle lo que desee.

"Creo que me lo pasare bien aquí, bueno ahora a dormir, mañana a robar"- pensó Kid


	6. La noche del Gran Golpe

LA NOCHE DEL GRAN GOLPE

La exposición de los cuadros resulto perfecta, los londinenses habían disfrutado bastante contemplando aquellas obras de arte. Tal y como los dos detectives habían deducido Kaito Kid no se presentó a la exposición. A las 23.30 termino, la gente volvía a sus casas mientras que el equipo de seguridad conectaba las alarmas y sensores. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta las 12 de la noche. En ese momento Kaito Kid llego al gran reloj del Big Ben, había preferido llegar volando.

"A que idiota se le podría ocurrir que llegaría en el hand-glider" penso

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que llevaba a la maquinaria del reloj cuando advirtió un pequeño cable en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien pequeñín, no serás tu el que me delate- dijo para si mientras cortaba el cable

Acto seguido entro, la maquinaria apenas hacia ruido excepto el de las campanas. Recordó mentalmente el plano para saber por que conducto de ventilación debía meterse. Después de introducirse en el descendió un largo trecho hasta poder visualizar al sala de la exposición. Desatornillo con cuidado los tornillos de la rendija y luego miro con el monóculo si había alguna alarma láser, cortesía del Mayor Mistery. Cuando comprobó que no había ninguna descendió suavemente, pero justo en el momento en que toco el suelo apareció un guardia de seguridad

-¡Eh tu, alto!- le ordeno el guardia

Kaito ignoro su orden, se echo la capa por encima y simplemente desapareció. El guardia no daba crédito a sus ojos, mientras intentaba pensar sobre si lo que había visto era real o una alucinación alguien le dio unos golpes en la espalda y cuando se giro se encontró cara a cara con Kid

-Hora de dormir- dijo poniendo la mano delante la cara del guardia y lanzando un polvo blanco- No hay quien se resista a ellos.

Dejo a un lado el guardia y avanzo por la galería observando los cuadros. Hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo principal. El Mago del Cielo plateado ocupaba la parte central de la galería. El cuadro estaba cubierto con un lienzo negro pero sin duda era ese.

-Ven con papi pequeño- dijo alargando los brazos para coger el cuadro

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso?- dijo una voz detrás de Kaito- no se si te lo dijeron tus padres pero robar esta muy mal.

-¿Se puede saber porque todo el mundo se empeña en sorprenderme por la espalda?- dijo a la vez que se giraba.

Entonces vio a un hombre alto, bastante delgado, de unos 30 y pico años, pelo negro, ojos muy vivos y nariz aguileña.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kid

-Me presentare, me llamo Sherlock Holmes-

- El famoso detective de Londres, ya me advirtieron sobre ti.

-¿Quién?- pregunto intrigado

-Eso no importa. Lo que si importa es este cuadro así que si te apartas será mejor para los dos- dijo mientras cogió el cuadro y avanzaba hacia el

-El caso es que no puedo dejarte escapar- Dijo Holmes sacando un arma

-¿Vas a dispararme?-

-Tranquilo, esto no mata pero te puede provocar mucho sueño, un regalito de mi amigo Lestrade, cuando despiertes será en una habitación con barrotes. Y te sugiero que no intentes escapar por la ventana, el cristal mide 10 centímetros y esta blindado, solo conseguirías hacerte daño.

Kid estaba acorralado esta vez. Detrás suyo tenia una pared y delante a Sherlock Holmes, no había demasiados oportunidades de escapar. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Aferró el cuadro y fue corriendo hacia Holmes, este se había preparado para recibir la envestida y disparar pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Kaito Kid pego un salto mientras golpeo contra el suelo una pequeña bolita negra de la que empezó a salir una luz cegadora. Con Holmes cegado podía huir o eso pensó hasta que algo le agarro la capa y cuando el ladrón se dio la vuelta solo llego a ver el golpe k lo derribo y tiro al suelo.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Eso habría cegado a cualquiera- dijo des del suelo

- Pero te olvidas de que yo no soy cualquiera, soy detective-

Cuando el mar de luz empezó a disiparse al cabo de pocos segundos se empezó a distinguir la alta figura de Holmes. Entonces Kid comprendió como Holmes había logrado repeler su ataque, el detective llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, pocos segundos antes de que le tirara la bola se las coloco.

-Ese truco solo lo sabían los que se han enfrentado a mi antes. ¿Cómo lo sabias? No nos hemos visto antes.

-Me previnieron contra ti-

-¿Quién?-pregunto mientras se incorporaba

-Yo- dijo una voz infantil des de la puerta de la salida

-Esa voz...no puede ser-

-Exacto, en Japón dejamos un asunto pendiente- Dijo Conan

-¿Es que nunca podré librarme de ti?

-No lo creo, si al menos dejaras pistas mas difíciles...

-Cierto, así que tu y el detective de Londres os habéis aliado. Mejor, más emoción.

Conan preparo su reloj para disparar mientras Holmes buscaba su arma

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo Kid apuntando a Holmes con su arma

-¿Pero como...?

-Soy ladrón, recuérdalo, ahora a dormir señor Holmes.

Kaito disparo el arma, pero no salio nada del cañón, solo se oyó un chasquido.

-Tuve la precaución de quitarle los dardos por si acaso- dijo Holmes sacando unos pequeños proyectiles de su bolsillo.

-Maldito trasto inútil- dijo tirándolo contra el suelo

-Ya no puedes escapar Kid, ríndete- dijo Conan mientras le apuntaba con el reloj.

Kaito Kid empezó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando una última vía de escape y entonces la descubrió, había estado todo el rato ante sus ojos, después empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tanta gracia?- preguntaron Conan y Holmes

-Al igual que el pintor del Mago del Cielo Plateado yo también me evaporare para desaparecer. Señores...hasta más ver-

Kid se quito el sombrero para hacer una reverencia y de este empezó a salir un humo negro muy espeso pero Conan consiguió disparar el dardo antes de que la silueta de Kid desapareciese.

-Mierda, como no caí antes, el conducto de ventilación-

-Entonces solo puede ir a la sala de la maquinaria del reloj- dijo Holmes

-Vayamos tras el- dijo Conan

-No, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer, para cuando hayamos subido Kid habrá escapado, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron corriendo de la torre del reloj y empezaron a observar el cielo hasta que Conan detecto el hand glider en el aire.

-Vamos Holmes, sigámosle.


	7. Un Ladrón en el Cielo y Detectives en un...

UN LADRON EN EL CIELO Y DOS DETECTIVES EN MOTO

Después de localizar a Kaito empezaron a seguirle des de tierra. Pero mientras Kid podía seguir una línea recta los dos detectives tenían que ir atajando por calles y callejones ya veces perdían el contacto visual.

-Así no le alcanzaremos nunca- dijo Conan jadeando

Sherlock Holmes no se daba por vencido, intentaba encontrar una solución. No tenían coche y estaban reventados de tanto correr. Sin embargo la solución apareció de repente ante los ojos de Holmes, sus pasos les habían llevado hasta el frente de un bar con un montón de motos aparcadas en la entrada. Sin dar tiempo a Conan a reaccionar le agarro por la cintura, se sentó encima de la única moto en marcha y salio a toda velocidad. La potente moto resonaba por las calles de Londres

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho? Has robado una moto-le grito Conan

- La he requisado sin permiso, además pienso devolverla. Agárrate fuerte- dijo aumentando todavía mas la velocidad.

Al cabo de pocos segundos encontraron a Kid volando sobre el frió cielo londinense

-Conan, conduce tu-dijo mientras lo ponía delante suyo para que pudiese llegar al acelerador.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Voy a intentar dispararle- dijo mientras cargaba el arma de tranquilizantes que logro coger cuando kid la tiro.

Conan aunque pensaba que era un suicidio obedeció. Holmes cogió el arma e intento apuntar a Kaito Kid y empezó a disparar dardos hasta que uno de ellos dio en el blanco. Kaito sintió todavía más el efecto de la anestesia porque el dardo de Conan también le había dado. Poco a Poco sus músculos empezaban a no responder a su voluntad. No había más opción que huir hacia el puerto. A Holmes no le dio mucho tiempo a disfrutar de su triunfo.

-¡Cuidado Holmes, una bajada!- grito Conan

La moto iba a tanta velocidad que se despego del asfalto por un momento, parecía que levitase en el aire.

-Agárrate fuerte Conan- dijo Holmes mientras la moto iba cayendo

Los detectives cerraron los ojos hasta que la moto dio un bote en el suelo y se volvió a posar sobre la carretera, después volvió a ganar la velocidad que tenia antes y Holmes volvió a conducir el vehiculo.

-Se dirige hacia el puerto- dijo el detective mientras aceleraba todavía mas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es el único lugar que cae en pendiente, teniendo en cuenta que la anestesia ya le debe estar haciendo efecto es el único lugar donde puede ocultarse y está siguiendo el curso del Támesis, a menos que supiera que en cualquier momento le pueden fallar las fuerzas no lo haría.

Sherlock Holmes iba avanzando peligrosamente a los otros coches y el indicador de la gasolina empezaba a marcar que había poca. Por su parte Kaito cada vez estaba mas cansado, apenas podía sostener el cuadro entre sus manos.

"Se acabo, ya no me queda ni fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos"

-¡Vamos Holmes, ya es nuestro!- dijo Conan entusiasmado

Holmes mostró una risa de complicidad y dio una ultima acelerada para aprovechar el poco combustible que quedaba. A causa de la velocidad las demás figuras se veían borrosas, el puerto estaba a pocos metros y Kid inicio el descenso hacia el muelle de los almacenes. Rápidamente los detectives se dirigieron a su encuentro, la distancia entre los dos era cada vez mas pequeña hasta que por fin Kaito tomo tierra. El mago cayó al suelo a causa de la anestesia, poco a poco iba pareciendo una luz que se hacia cada vez mas grande, al igual que el ruido que provocaba. Kid se dio cuenta de que era la moto de Holmes que se había aturado ante sus narices. Los dos detectives bajaron de la moto, Kid veía las figuras dobles, parecía que Sherlock Holmes tuviera un gemelo. Inesperadamente una sombra negra se interpuso entre los dos.


	8. Duelo en el Puerto de Londres: Sherlock ...

DUELO EN EL PUERTO DE LONDRES: SHERLOCK HOLMES VS MAYOR MISTERY

-Patético Kid, ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Holmes. Si no llego a aparecer...-Dijo una voz áspera proveniente de la sombra negra

Ahora Sherlock Holmes le distinguía claramente, era una persona vestida de negro, capa negra y un casco. Conan por su parte puso al máximo el nivel de potencia de las bambas, cogió carrerilla y salto para pegarle una patada al hombre de negro pero este vio sus intenciones, se aparto y agarro a Conan por la chaqueta.

-Dejarte vencer por un niño de 6 años...-dijo mirando a Kid.

Luego desenfundo una daga y puso a Conan a la altura de su cara. Pensando que era su final cerró los ojos pero su atacante solo le atravesó la parte superior de la chaqueta y a continuación calvo la daga en una de las paredes del almacén del muelle que había detrás de Conan.

-No intentes soltarte chaval, estas suspendido a 1.5 metros del suelo y tus brazos son demasiado pequeños para llegar a coger la daga.

-Cuanto tiempo Mayor Mistery- Dijo Holmes que ya se había incorporado

-Cierto, si no recuerdo mal teníamos un duelo pendiente- dijo desenvainando el sable de su bastón- al chico de momento no lo matare pero a ti si.

El Mayor Mistery blandió el sable y fue corriendo hacia Holmes, el detective esquivó su ataque y luego el golpe vertical de su atacante.

-Veo que te sigues defendiendo bien- dijo asestando un golpe horizontal

Holmes esquivo ese ataque también. Entonces se fijo en el barco pesquero que había anclado y allí cerca una tabla con una enorme montaña de pescado y un machete bastante grande para despedazarlo. Sherlock Holmes corrió hacia el arma, se arrodillo para cogerla y paro el golpe de Mistery. Holmes estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras el enemigo hacia fuerza para derrumbar su defensa. Pero Holmes se tiro hacia adelante y el sable de Mistery quedo clavado en el suelo, el detective le dio una patada en el estomago y su enemigo quedo desarmado. Ahora Holmes le apuntaba con el filo del machete pero Mistery no se rindió, agarro el arma del detective por le mismo filo, la inclino hacia al suelo y le dio un codazo a Holmes en la cara, Los dos estaban desarmados, en un nuevo ataque los dos duelistas se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivas armas y volvieron a cruzar sus filos.

-¿De veras crees que me puedes vencer?- dijo Mistery mirándole a los ojos mientras las armas se oponían resistencia.

-No me mataste en el pasado ni me mataras ahora- respondió Holmes

Cada uno dio un salto hacia atrás, blandieron sus armas y volvieron al ataque pero Mistery con su sable lanzo un golpe k obligo a Holmes a alzar el machete para esquivarlo, pero en vez de que Mistery retrocediese tal como esperaba el detective, Mistery con toda su fuerza situo el sable sobre el machete y le dio un golpe fuertisimo que desarmo a Holmes.

-Volviste a perder Holmes-

La victoria ya era del Mayor Mistery, solo tenia que asestarle el golpe de gracia, pero justo en el momento en el que se lo iba a propinar sonó un disparo en el cielo. El inspector Lestrade apuntaba con su pistola a Mistery des de un helicóptero.

-Ríndase Mayor Mistery, queda detenido- dijo el inspector

-¿Pero como...?

Sin tener tiempo a explicarse como Lestrade había dado con ellos Kaito Kid uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para agarrar el lienzo que cubría el cuadro y a su aliado. Holmes que ya vio lo que tramaba se cubrió y Kaito lanzo la última bomba de humo. Al disiparse este el detective vio como sus enemigos huían en una lancha remontando el Támesis.


	9. La Huida de los Ladrones

LA HUIDA DE LOS LADRONES

Sherlock Holmes despego a Conan de la pared arrancando el puñal al que su chaqueta estaba sujetada.

-Holmes mira ahí- Dijo Conan señalando otra lancha

-Nos servirá, vamos-

Holmes la puso en marcha y comenzó a remontar el Támesis persiguiendo a Mistery, pero el y Kaito les llevaban mucha ventaja, además la lancha de los detectives no era tan rápida.

-¡Ya los veo Holmes, acelera!- dijo Conan

-Como habrá sabido la policía donde estábamos- se pregunatab Holmes.

-Fácil, les llame usando el transformador de voz par fingir que eras tu mientras estaba colgado.

Estaban a poca distancia de sus enemigos. A la vez, el inspector Lestrade les seguía des del aire. Cada vez se acercaban mas hasta que quedaron a la misma altura, Holmes hizo virar su lancha chocando contra la de Mistery pero justo cuando los detectives la iban a abordar, el ladrón también hizo girar su lancha y dio una rápida acelerada.

-Yo de vosotros miraría debajo de vuestros pies.

Holmes dirigió la vista inmediatamente hacia el suelo de la lancha y vio un pequeño artefacto con un contador.

-Hasta nunca detectives- dijo Mistery en la lejanía

Holmes se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que era. Sin dudarlo agarro a Conan y salto de la lancha, cuando cayeron al agua el contador llego a cero y la lancha estallo en mil pedazos. Los dos detectives quedaron flotando en el agua a la espera de que Lestrade descendiese con el helicóptero. Una vez a salvo el inspector les llevo a Baker Street, ya habían perdido la pista del Mayor Mistery y Kito Kid.

Sherlock Holmes y Conan se cambiaron las ropas mojadas por otras secas al llegar a Baker Street, después les esperaba el sermón del inspector Lestrade.

-El Mayor Mistery y Kaito Kid aliados, feo asunto Holmes.

-No se preocupe, la próxima vez le atrapare-

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Pero me quieres explicar porque te has llevado a un niño a una misión tan peligrosa? Podrían haberlo matado.

Holmes estaba en un compromiso, no podía revelar la verdadera identidad de Conan y no encontraba ninguna excusa creíble.

-Fue por mi culpa-Dijo Conan- insistí tanto en ir que o aceptaba o les perdíamos la pista.

-Pues has visto a dos de los principales criminales del planeta y encima se han llevado el cuadro.

-En cuanto a eso no estaría tan seguro- dijo Holmes desde su butaca-No les ha dado tiempo a ver que bajo el lienzo solo había una tela en blanco, el autentico Mago del Cielo Plateado esta guardado y a salvo en el almacén así que hemos cumplido el objetivo principal.

-Pues es una suerte- dijo con un suspiro el inspector- Bueno tengo que marcharme, me espera el papeleo, en cuanto a ti pequeñajo, no te metas en líos.

A continuación cogió su abrigo y el sombrero y se marchó, Holmes le despidió con la mano, parecía que estuviese dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

-¿En que piensas Holmes?- pregunto Conan

-Tengo una pista sobre Mistery, la técnica que uso para desarmarme durante el duelo solo hay un lugar en todo el mundo donde la enseñen, la universidad Irene Adler en Devonshire. Mistery tuvo que tener relación con ese lugar.

-Iré contigo- dijo Conan

-Pues entonces será mejor irse a dormir, Devonshire esta bastante lejos y mañana también va a ser un día muy largo.


	10. Próximo Destino: París

PROXIMO DESTINO: PARÍS

Aquella mañana Conan y Holmes se levantaron pronto para coger el tren, a las 10 de la mañana ya estaban ante las puertas de la universidad, un inmenso edificio de piedra que se conservaba como nuevo. Después de cruzar los bastos jardines llegaron a la conserjería, donde encontraron un hombre bastante mayor.

-No puede ser ¿Eres Sherlock Holmes?, no nos hemos visto en años- dijo el conserje al verle

-Lo se Alfred, pero ya ves, mi profesión no me deja mucho tiempo- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto su viejo amigo

-Necesito cierta información, ¿esta el decano?- pregunto

-Si, ahora mismo le aviso-

-¿De que le conoces?-pregunto Conan cuando Alfred se alejo

-En mi época de estudiante se celebraban aquí las finales de los torneos de esgrima, Alfred siempre me ayudaba a entrenar. Mira ahí el decano.

El señor Murphy también era un hombre mayor, algo encorvado y con una voz tocada por la edad.

-Sherlock Holmes, ganador 5 años consecutivos del torneo de esgrima- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia al detective- Ven pasemos a mi despacho. En cuanto a ti pequeño puedes ir por donde quieras, Alfred te acompañara.

-De acuerdo- respondió Conan resignándose.

El despacho se encontraba en el segundo piso, una habitación gigante decorada con varias espadas de esgrima. El decano preparo un wisky y ofreció otro a Holmes pero este lo rechazo.

-Bien amigo-dijo cuando se sentó-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-¿Sabe quien es el Mayor Mistery?

-Si, un asesino ladrón, los periódicos hablan mucho de él- respondió

-He averiguado que estudio en esta universidad-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo mientras casi se le atraganta el wisky

-Tuvimos un duelo de esgrima y consiguió desarmarme con una técnica que solo enseñan aquí.

-Ya veo, pero Holmes, todos nuestros alumnos saben, esgrima, será muy difícil encontrarle.

-No creo que muchos estudiantes sepan esa técnica, solo necesito una lista de los estudiantes graduados de los ultimos 30 años que sepan ejecutar esa técnica y las carreras que eligieron.

-Está bien, en una hora la tendrás, mientras tanto date una vuelta por aquí- dijo levantándose

-¿No se queda?- pregunto Holmes

-Me encantaría pero tengo una reunión en Londres-

-En ese caso estaré abajo, ha sido un placer volver a hablar con usted.

Holmes encontró a Conan en la salida, estuvieron repasando el caso hasta el último detalle hasta que al cabo de una hora llego la secretaria de Murphy con la información. Al final la lista había resultado ser más corta de lo que esperaban, solo un folio por una cara. Mientras lo miraba sonó el móvil de Holmes.

-¿Si? Ah, hola señora Hudson, ¿¡Que!? Vamos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Conan

-Ha llegado una carta de Kaito Kid, tenemos que volver a Londres enseguida.

Aquella misma tarde ya habían llegado al 221 B de Baker Street, la carta estaba encima de la mesa intacta y sin abrir, Holmes cogió la carta y encendió la lámpara, rompió el sello lacrado y extrajo el único papel que contenía en el solo había dibujado un grotesco hombre jorobado.

-¿Acaso es una broma?- dijo Holmes

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de que es la pista del siguiente golpe, déjame ver

Holmes le paso la hoja a Conan, debajo aun había otros dos dibujos. Holmes los observo con una lupa uno era la muerte con su guadaña y el otro una pirámide.

-Demasiado macabro para ser de Kid, esta parte seguro que la añadió Mistery.

-La muerte y una pirámideâ€Holmes, ¿Quien era el dios egipcio de los muertos?

-Anubis- respondió- Ahora que me fijo bien ese jorobado se parece mucho a uno de una peli de dibujos de Disney, el jorobado de Notre Damme.

-¡Pues claro! Ya lo tengo, Holmes, el periódico-

El detective se lo dio y Conan empezó a pasar las paginas rápidamente hasta que se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya se que pretende robar, el corazón de Anubis- dijo enseñándole el articulo donde salía una foto de la joya- se expone en el Louvre, en Paris, de ahí el jorobado.

-Coge tus cosas Conan, nos vamos a Paris, Francia.

Nota del Autor: bueno aquí termina la primera parte de este fic. La segunda parte transcurre en Paris y tendrá más acción que la primera, Conan también tendrá mucho más protagonismo. Espero que la primera parte os haya gustado.


	11. Deducciones de Camino a París

DEDUCCIONES DE CAMINO A PARIS

Durante el vuelo Holmes estaba bastante callado, le rondaba una idea por la mente, al final se decidió ha hablar.

-Dime Conan, ¿Los hombres que te encogieron iban vestidos de negro no?-

-Si, por que lo dices-

-Estaba pensando que el Mayor Mistery también va vestido de negro, ¿podría haber alguna relación?

-No, no lo creo, demasiado excéntrico para trabajar con ellos, aunque si lo fuera seria una buena ocasión para robarle la aptx 4869 y así poder recuperar mi cuerpo- dijo Conan

-Explícame la historia de Kaito Kid, todavía no se mucho sobre el.

-Bueno, es el ladrón mas buscado de todo Japón, hace 8 años desapareció sin dejar rastro, la mayoria decían que murió pero hace poco ha vuelto y des de entonces intento capturarle.

-Es posible que muriese- dijo Holmes

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Conan

-Tiene sentido, el Kid al que nos hemos enfrentado tiene como máximo 17 años, es imposible que el de 8 años atrás fuese el- le explico Holmes

-Tienes razón- dijo sacando una especie de pendiente del bolsillo, luego Holmes descubrió que era un pequeño móvil camuflado- Tranquilo Holmes, esto no alterara los sistemas del avión- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación del detective

-Más te vale, no quiero estamparme en el mar con este cacharro- dijo de broma

Conan se llevo el auricular al oído y marco unos números, al cabo de un rato recibid una respuesta.

-Agase, soy Conan. Si, si, estoy bien, escuche, necesito que encuentre los archivos de mi padre sobre Kaito Kid, todo, documentos, cintas...que se remonte a 8 años atrás- El profesor le dijo que lo tendría listo en un momento- Gracias Agase.

-Ahora solo queda esperar- dijo Holmes

Al cabo de poco rato el pequeño móvil de Conan volvió a sonar

-Moshi moshi. Hola Agase, ¿tiene lo que le pedí?- Agase le hizo un resumen de los archivos de su padre sobre Kid- ¡NANI!

Todos los pasajeros se quedaron mirando a Conan, este tenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa. Después colgó el móvil

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma- dijo Holmes

-No te lo vas a creer, hace 8 años Kaito Kid, el antiguo dio un último golpe, entro en el museo de Beika y robo una pequeña estatuilla. Las cintas de seguridad lo grabaron todo y mi padre logro hacerse con esos videos, resulta que Kid no dio el golpe el solo, le acompañaba otro ladrón, el Mayor Mistery. Agase me ha dicho que lo vio en el video junto a Kid.

-No pude ser- ahora el sorprendido era Holmes- dime una cosa, ¿la estatuilla se encontró?

-según Agase la encontraron en la salida de emergencia del museo.¿Se te ocurre algo?- pregunto Conan intrigado

-Si, una pequeña teoría, ningún ladrón deja su botín nada mas robarlo amenos que no fuera importante para el y menos aun Kaito Kid, lo único que se me ocurre es que Mistery quería algo de esa estatuilla y cuando lo consiguió mato a Kaito Kid.

-Podría ser, pero yo creo que precisamente no consiguió lo que buscaba. 8 años después reaparece Kid, y tiene la oportunidad de recuperar lo que no puedo conseguir hace 8 años, por eso se ha aliado con Kaito Kid. Seguramente cuando encuentre lo que busca intentara matarle- le explico Conan

Holmes empezaba a encajar todas las piezas y además tenían una carta a su favor, en cuanto Kid supiera lo que hizo Mistery seguramente se rompería la alianza de los ladrones y seria más fácil atraparles. Pero también le intrigaba mucho lo que fuese que buscaba Mistery, debía de ser muy importante como para dejar a Kid con vida por el momento y probablemente el ladrón desconozca su existencia.

-Mira Holmes, ahí esta, París- dijo el pequeño detective


	12. La Advertencia de Holmes

LA ADVERTENCIA DE HOLMES

El vuelo de Londres-París llegó puntual a su destino, en cuanto se registraron en el hotel Conan y Holmes se dirigieron hacia la institución patrocinadora del evento, el Louvre. Al llegar se dirigieron al mostrador central, allí una chica joven y bajita estaba atendiendo una llamada. Cuando colgó el teléfono miro los dos recién llegados

-Disculpe, me llamo Sherlock Holmes, este es Conan Edogawa, necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el director del Louvre- dijo educadamente

-¿Tiene cita?- pregunto la chica después de comprobar el nombre de Holmes en el ordenador

-No, pero...-comenzó Holmes

-El señor Clavier es un hombre muy ocupado sin cita previa no puedo...

-Escuche señorita- dijo Holmes mas seriamente- si no le doy cierta información el perderá mucho dinero, el museo tendrá que cerrar y usted acabara en la calle. Y usted no quiere acabar despedida ¿verdad?

-Señor Sherlock Holmes ¿verdad? Ahora aviso al director- dijo medio asustada

-¿No te has pasado un poco?- pregunto Conan

-Lo se, pero ha funcionado.

-El señor Clavier les espera. Supongo que el crió va con usted ¿verdad?- dijo la chica cuando llego

-Supone bien, vamos Conan.

El despacho de Gerard Clavier era un estancia bastante pequeña, apenas cabían los invitados. Por otro lado el director era un hombre bajito, un poco obeso, calvo y con gafas. Después de las presentaciones Sherlock Holmes fue directo al grano.

-Tenemos razones para creer que dos peligrosos ladrones quieren robar el corazón de Anubis el día de la exposición. Si no quiere que suceda yo de usted suspendería el evento.

Clavier ni se inmuto con las palabras de Holmes, dio un largo trago de su café y miro fijamente al detective.

-Y yo tengo razones para creer que ustedes los ingleses no quieren que expongamos la joya, después de que llevaran años buscándola fuimos nosotros quienes la encontramos, no nos quieran privar de nuestro éxito señor Holmes.

-¿Pero como puede pensar eso?- dijo el detective indignado

-Señor- dijo Conan- mi amigo solo...

-Cuando hablan los mayores los niños callan- le dijo a Conan- además nuestras medidas de seguridad son excelentes, si entran esos ladrones lo único que se llevaran son un par de esposas puestas y ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Adiós- Dijeron Conan y Holmes bastante enfadados

Una vez fuera del museo Conan y Holmes se sentaron en un banco y empezaron a hablar.

-No ha ido todo tan mal, si se hace en el Louvre no se me podrá escapar ningún invitado, estoy seguro de que mas de uno de esta lista- dijo mostrando el papel que le dieron en la universidad- estará esta noche aquí, y que uno de ellos será Mistery.

-Pero Holmes, tu no sabes su identidad secreta y el te conoce- dijo Conan

-Exacto, esa será mi mayor ventaja-

Conan comprendió enseguida las palabras de su amigo y pensaba como capturar a Kid, podría aparecer de cualquier manera, con uniforme o sin el.

"Pero con este cuerpo me será imposible atraparle" pensaba.


	13. El Asesinato del Louvre

EL ASESINATO DEL LOUVRE

Conan y Holmes llegaron muy temprano, antes que cualquier invitado. Conan intentaba recordar a todas las personas que entraban una a una pero le fue imposible, al cabo de un rato todos los invitados llegaron en masa.

-Así es imposible seguirle la pista a todos-Dijo Conan enfadado

-No te desesperes amigo, tengo una idea, mira-

Conan echo una ojeada al lugar que señalaba su amiga y vio a la mujer vestida de rojo que recibía a los invitados, la misma que les recibió en el Louvre aquella mañana.

-Es la recepcionista, ¿que pretendes?- pregunto Conan pese a imaginarse la respuesta

-Nada, solo usar el encanto Sherlock Holmes para volver con la lista de invitados en 5 minutos- dijo el detective.

-Me lo imaginaba, anda ve- dijo con un suspiro.

Mientras esperaba Conan echo un vistazo a la enorme sala, era enorme, el techo de cristal permitía ver el estrellado cielo nocturno, en medio de la sala había un enorme pilar de cristal de donde se supone que saldría la joya.

-Hola pequeño ¿Quieres un refresco?- le pregunto un joven camarero mientras le alargaba una coca-cola.

-Si, gracias- respondió Conan- Hola Holmes.

El detective había vuelto con una hoja blanca así que Conan supuso que había cumplido su objetivo.

-¿Desea algo señor Holmes?- le pregunto el camarero, era joven e impetuoso, iba muy mal peinado y con el uniforme echo un desastre para semejante exposición.

-No gracias, puede retirarse-le contestó

-Enséñame lo que has conseguido- le pidió Conan

- Cinco personas de la lista de invitados, coinciden con la lista que me dieron en la Irene Adler.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Ves a ese hombre de allí?- dijo señalando a un hombre alto, delgado y de nariz aguileña-es Peter Croft, dueño de una gran empresa de software, aquel otro es Nigel Oldman, un coleccionista de arte, el bajito que se esta hinchando a canapés es Hill Anderson, presidente de un prestigioso banco. Y aquella mujer aunque descartable por que sabemos que Mistery es un hombre es...

-¡Pero si es Rina Aiuchi!- exclamo Conan

-Si, la cantante japonesa. Por ultimo ese hombre de halla es el profesor James Moriarty, un eminente catedrático.

- Así que descartando a Rina Aiuchi tenemos 4 sospechosos.

Mientras hablaban sobre los sospechosos los dos detectives no se dieron cuenta de la discusión que había surgido entre el recién llegado Clavier y el señor Oldman. Los gritos llenaban toda la sala pero el profesor Moriarty los separo interponiendo su bastón entre los dos, la rabia incontrolada de Clavier le hizo dirigir un puñetazo contra Moriarty pero este en un auto reflejo se aparto y le dio un golpe con el bastón haciendo que a Clavier le sangrase la nariz.

-Mis disculpas, no era mi intención...- dijo el profesor disculpándose

-No se preocupe, me lo he buscado yo solito. Si me disculpan me voy a mi despacho, tengo que preparar unos asuntos.

-Peri si la exposición esta a punto de empezar- dijo Will Anderson que también había presenciado los hechos.

Clavier hizo caso omiso y se retiro a su despacho

-Nosotros a lo nuestro- dijo Conan

-Tendríamos que interrogarles, no queda mucho para le exposición-Dijo Holmes

Primero fueron a hablar con Peter Croft, luego Nigel Oldman, Will Anderson y por ultimo James Moriarty. Después de 15 minutos de interrogatorio Conan y Holmes se sentaron en la barra bar que habían puesto para la ocasión, halla estaba el mismo camarero que les había atendido antes.

-Así no conseguiremos nada, por mucho que hayan estudiado en la Irene Adler y sepan llevar a cabo esa técnica de desarme no parece que ninguno de ellos pueda ser el Mayor Mistery- dijo Conan mientras bebía un trago de Coca-Cola- Croft no puede ser, ya has visto que reflejos, son pedimos. Oldman podría dar el tipo, tiene la misma altura y complexión. Anderson imposible y Moriarty menos, esta cojo y además ya has visto que le ha pasado cuando le quite el bastón.

-Si, el batacazo fue enorme. - dijo Holmes recordando el echo-Pero cualquiera puede ser el Mayor Mistery, como bien dijiste el nos conoce, solo tiene que fingir.

-Otra cosa que me intriga es que Clavier se fuera a su despacho después de recibir el golpe, habría sido más normal que hubiese ido al baño a limpiarse la sangre ¿no?

-Bueno si es eso lo que te preocupa pequeño detective- dijo el camarero antes de que Holmes pudiese contestar- los baños de esta ala del Louvre están fuera del servicio, así que Clavier fue al de su despacho.

Los tres cuartos de hora siguientes pasaron enseguida, los invitados estaban ansiosos por ver la joya, pero Clavier, el hombre que la tenia que presentar no llegaba.

-¿Qué pasara?- se pregunto Conan.

-Es verdad, pasa algo raro, no es normal que en semejante exposición el mismo organizador tarde tanto.

De repente el grito de una mujer retumbo por toda el ala del Louvre. Una mujer con acento japonés hablaba por megafonía.

-¡El...el señor Clavier está...esta muerto!


	14. El Inspector de la Comisaria Central de ...

EL INSPECTOR DE LA COMISARIA CENTRAL DE PARIS

La sorpresa entre los invitados fue general

-Sabia que algo no iba bien, vamos Holmes, nos toca trabajar a nosotros.

Los detectives se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de Clavier. Delante ya se había concentrado una enorme multitud. Conan se abrió paso entre las masas como podía hasta que la final pudo entrar en el despacho. A simple vista lo único que pudo ver fue el cadáver de Clavier sentado en la silla con medio cuerpo reposado sobre la mesa y una katana clavada en la espalda.

-Llamen a la policía, rápido- ordeno Holmes

-¿Y se puede saber quien lo ordena?- pregunto Oldman

-Disculpen mis modales, soy Sherlock Holmes.

Los 5 sospechosos se quedaron sorprendidos pero nada en sus rostros le sirvió a Holmes para descubrir al Mayor Mistery.

El despacho no parecía registrado, lo único fuera de lugar era la katana que ahora estaba calvada en el cuerpo de Clavier.

-¿Deberíamos mover el cadáver?- dijo Conan- seguro que ha dejado una pista

-Paciencia Conan, sabemos que debajo de su cuerpo, en la mesa tiene que haber algo que ni el mismo asesino sabe que ha dejado, almenos esperemos eso, sino este caso nos llevara mas tiempo.

-Mira esto Conan- dijo Holmes cogiendo un pequeño libro de la mesa.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Conan que no podía ver si contenido por su escasa altura

-El nombre del asesino, 5 nombres de hecho y todos coinciden con la lista de la universidad- respondió Holmes

-¿Quién es el quinto?-pregunto Conan un tanto sorprendido

-Rina Aiuchi, también estaba citada con Clavier.

-Me encantaría ver esa agenda señor- dijo una voz des de la puerta- bueno de echo me encantaría que no hubiesen tocado nada pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Holmes cerrando la agenda

-Inspector Lecoq, de la comisaria central de París y usted si no me equivoco es Sherlock Holmes, puede que para ustedes en Londres esto sea un juego de niños pero las cosas en París son muy diferentes.

-Un crimen sigue siendo un crimen, da igual donde se cometa- dijo Conan

El inspector francés le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pequeño detective, se puso los guantes y se dispuso a examinar el cadáver.

-Hace como una hora que ha muerto. La causa de la muerte es la katana que tiene clavada en la espalda.

-¿No tienen forenses en Francia?- dijo Holmes en tono irónico

-No perdemos el tiempo en traer a personas que pueden hacer el trabajo de una sola- le intentó responder lo más cortésmente posible

Con bastante esfuerzo el inspector logro meterse entre la silla y la pared de la ventana para ver mejor el ángulo en que estaba clavada la katana.

-Holmes, ¿Te has dado cuenta?- le susurro Conan

-Lo veo, es imposible- respondió el detective.

Con más esfuerzo todavía el inspector logro agacharse y coger algo. Cuando reapareció lo hizo con la vaina de la katana en su mano, salio de detrás del cadáver y se la dio a uno de sus hombres para que la analizaran en busca de huellas. Después de hacerle todas las fotos y rastrear todo el lugar ordeno que movieran el cadáver. Conan y Holmes esperaban ansiosos como quien espera un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero la sorpresa fue aun mayor, debajo del cadáver no había absolutamente nada.

-No puede ser, ¡No hay nada!- exclamó el inspector un tanto desesperado

-¿Qué ocurre, no sucede lo que esperaba?- dijo Holmes en tono irónico, no todas las pruebas se pueden ver y tocar.

Conan, sin entender la rivalidad que había entre los dos se dirigió hacia el cadáver ya que el guardia que lo vigilaba estaba distraído por la disputa entre Holmes y Lecoq, entonces Conan comprendió que Holmes solo quería distraerlos a todos para que el pudiese examinar el cadáver. Conan abrió la bolsa donde habían metido el cuerpo y lo examino. Clavier no tenía ninguna expresión de dolor, al contrario, boca y ojos estaban cerrados, no había signos de que hubiese opuesto resistencia. Luego observo que la ropa estaba algo mojada, en la parte derecha del torso, al lado del corazón. Conan lo toco y...

-Un momento, si la cosa hubiera ido así se podría...-


	15. Los 5 Sospechosos

LOS 5 SOSPECHOSOS

Mientras Conan examinaba el cuerpo el inspector Lecoq explicaba a los presentes sus deducciones.

-Bien, el señor Clavier ha sido asesinado hará una hora aquí en su despacho. Según su agenda se tenía que ver con cinco personas, las puedo enumerar o bien que den un paso al frente- los cinco sospechosos dieron un paso al frente- Bien los demás por favor vayan saliendo del museo. La fiesta aquí ha terminado. Bien uno de ustedes es el asesino.

-¿Cómo se atreve a acusarnos de esa forma?- protesto Oldman

-Por la cámara de seguridad de la puerta, es imperceptible pero según desde el ángulo en que se mire emite un destello ¿verdad inspector?- dijo Holmes

-Exacto. Según me ha confirmado mi ayudante en la grabación se ve a cada uno de ustedes entrando en el despacho. Por lo tanto el asesino tuvo que ser la ultima persona que entró aquí. Señorita Rina Aiuchi ¡Usted es la asesina!.

-¿Es usted idiota? Yo no soy la asesina- dijo en un perfecto ingles- además fui yo quien les aviso de que Clavier estaba muerto-Protestó la cantante

-Claro, después de matarle y ocultar todas las pruebas.

-Pero si les avise nada mas verle, no da tiempo a cometer el crimen- decía defendiéndose

Mientras la cantante y el inspector seguían discutiendo Conan volvió a entrar en el despacho y le contó su descubrimiento a Holmes.

-Ya veo- dijo Holmes- el asesino quería engañarnos. Bien empecemos a descartar sospechosos.

Al volver al despacho vio que Rina y Lecoq seguían enzarzados. El detective se acerco a la mesa de Clavier y diviso una pequeña mancha circular y debajo de la misma una mancha circular un poco mas clara se acerco bien a ellas las miro y incluso las oliscó para detectar algún olor, entonces Holmes sonrió para si después de encajr las piezas del rompecabezas y encontrar otra pista clave, el mueble bar de Clavier.

-Señorita Aiuchi- le dijo, cálmese y tómese una copa, le pediré un Brandy.

-¿Esta loco? Soy alérgica a cualquier tipo de alcohol- dijo enfadada

-Esta claro- dijo el inspector que continuaba con sus deducciones- que el asesino era alguien de confianza, se le acerco por detrás con calma, como si fuera a mirar por la ventana y lo mató.

De repente Holmes empezó a partirse de risa.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?- dijo el inspector cortando su discusión con Rina

-No, nada, siga. Es que es la deducción mas idiota que he oído nunca

-Se acabó, Bernard lléveselo de aquí.

-Vamos inspector es que...- empezó Holmes, pero para entonces ya le habían echado del despacho.

-Ha hecho bien, ese inspector es un completo inútil- dijo Moriarty

-Ya lo creo- dijo también el señor Anderson

AL cabo de poco rato Conan salio del despacho, también había visto las manchas en la mesa y solo le quedaba interrogar a los cinco sospechosos.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?- estallo Anderson al ver lo que le traía el camarero- te pedí una ginebra no un brandy, ¡no soporto el brandy!

-Rapido, en uqe orden entraron los sospechosos- le pidió a Conan

-Will Anderson, Nigel Oldman, James Moriarty, Peter Croft y Rina Aiuchi-le contesto

-Así que tenemos el orden en que entraron, el liquido en la camisa de Clavier, las manchas...un momento las manchas circulares estaban en línea recta, eso quiere decir que...

-Se a lo que te refieres, solo queda demostrarlo- dijo Conan

Poco rato después llego el camarero despeinado con un papel y una tarjeta de crédito

-Necesito que firme el comprobante señor Oldman- le pidió

-Mierda! Donde habré dejado el boli- dijo buscándolo en la chaqueta

-Tenga- dijo Conan- use el mió

-Muy amable pequeño detective- dijo el camarero

-Sí, gracias chaval, dijo Oldman mientras apoyaba el papel en su mano izquierda para firmar- Aquí tiene

Dentro de el despacho Lecoq intentaba demostrar que Rina Aiuchi era la asesina.

-Que se apuesta a que Rina es la asesina- le dijo Moriarty a Croft.

-No me hable de apuestas, si no fuera por ellas ahora mismo seria rico, peor él...

Se aturo al darse cuenta de que todos le miraban perplejos.

-Pues claro, ya se quien es el asesino, he resuelto el caso-dijo para si Conan

-Bien asesino ya te he pillado- se dijo Holmes para si

-¿Así que también lo sabes?-

-¿Eh? ah, eres tu, si ya se quien es pero no me dejan entrar ahí, además creo que va a pasar algo gordo, mejor que vaya a vigilar la sala de exposiciones. Te toca trabajar a ti Conan.

-Dalo por echo- dijo mientras mostraba el reloj

-Buena suerte Shinichi- después se fue a la sala de la exposición.

-Señor Moriarty, ¿podría abrirme la puerta?- le pidió Conan

-Claro pequeño- Moriarty se cambió el bastón de mano y giro el pomo de la puerta del despacho.

-Gracias- dijo mientras entraba- "Ahora a trabajar".


	16. El Turno de Conan

EL TURNO DE CONAN

El inspector seguía dándole el sermón a la cantante japonesa y esta no paraba de revindicar su inocencia. En un despiste se percato de la presencia de Conan.

-¿Tu que quieres ahora?- pregunto enfadado

-Es que el señor Sherlock Holmes ha dicho una cosa muy fea de usted- dijo imitando la forma de hablar de un crío de seis años.

-¿El que?-pregunto Lecoq intrigado

-Venga aquí, cerca de la silla que se lo diré al oído.

El inspector se agacho y sin que se diera cuenta Conan saco la mirilla del reloj y le disparo el dardo anestésico disimuladamente al cuello. Mientras se tambaleaba Conan le dio un ligero empujón hasta que el inspector cayó dormido en la silla de las visitas del despacho. Conan se oculto detrás de la mesa y programo la pajarita para simular la voz de Lecoq.

-Señorita Aiuchi, caballeros, ya he resuelto el caso, el niño me ha dicho una cosa de gran ayuda, por favor entren todos en el despacho.

Los sospechosos obedecieron y entraron, Moriarty cerro la puerta.

-¿No quedamos que la asesina era la cantante?- pregunto Croft

-Eso- continuo Conan simulando la voz del inspector-es lo que pensé en un principio pero ella no puede ser la asesina por un motivo. Es alérgica al brandy.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto Oldman

-Mas de lo que piensan. La camisa del señor Clavier estaba mojada en la zona del pectoral derecho, ese liquido olía a brandy, probablemente se mojo al caer postrado sobre la mesa. Su mueble bar solo tiene botellas de esa bebida y en la mesa hay dos manchas circulares, probablemente dejadas por dos vasos que contenían brandy. Si Rina fuera la asesina solo habría un vaso porque ella es alérgica y no lo habría tomado.

-Pero podría haberla dejado allí aposta, se la podría haber acercado por la espalda, matarlo, reventar el mueble bar y dejar pruebas falsas.

-No, estoy seguro de que no se encontraran huellas de la cantante en ninguna parte, además por el tiempo que estima la grabación entre que entro en el despacho y se nos ve llegar a nosotros no da tiempo a matar a Clavier de la forma que dice.

-Bien señorita Aiuchi, queda exculpada por lo que veo- dijo Oldman

-Ahora díganos quien es el asesino- dijo Moriarty

-Antes de todo he de decirles otra cosa, Clavier no murió asesinado por la katana- Los sospechosos se quedaron boquiabiertos- El espacio que hay entre la silla y la ventana es muy estrecho, es imposible que el asesino se pueda acercar y desenvainar la katana sin que se de cuenta. Señores, Clavier fue envenenado. Su corazón se paro y luego se lo hicieron trizas clavándole la katana para ocultar las pruebas. El asesino se deshizo de los vasos para ocultar las huellas y el rastro del veneno, ya que no podía usar guantes delante de la victima.

-¿Pero nos dirá quien es el asesino o no?- dijo Croft encendiendo un cigarrillo

-De acuerdo, Rina no es la asesina. El señor Anderson tampoco, no es alérgico al brandy pero lo odia, además es diestro.

-Que tendrá que ver eso-dijo Oldman

-Bastante, los pequeños detalles son los que nos hacen resolver grandes misterios, las dos manchas circulares de la mesa estaban en línea recta vertical, es decir, que si Clavier era diestro su asesino tenia que ser zurdo. Por lo tanto usted tampoco puede ser el asesino señor Oldman, porque Conan vio como firmaba un recibo con la mano derecha.

-Así que le asesino es Croft- dijo Moriarty- fue el penúltimo en entrar y tardo lo suficiente como para cometer el crimen tal y como ha dicho usted.

-Un momento yo...-

-La historia de Croft es diferente, según averigüé es el presidente de una empresa de software si. Pero también un ludópata adicto a las apuestas, si no me equivoco le aposto a Clavier un programa secreto de su compañía, perdió y se lo tuvo que entregar. Vino aquí para recuperar el programa y le salio todo redondo, no le hizo falta ni pedírselo. Solo tubo que cogerlo del portátil de Clavier. Las manchas de los vasos estaban cerca de la esquina de la mesa, en medio podría haber habido un portátil perfectamente. El

Difunto no puso ninguna objeción porque cuando el señor Croft entro el ya estaba muerto.

Los sospechosos se miraron sorprendidos los unos a los otros.

-Me impresiona Lecoq- dijo Croft- cierto estaba muerto cuando entre así que le robe el programa. Es curioso porque el disco duro estaba formateado, por suerte previne al programa contra ello. Luego lo lance por la ventana, supongo que lo encontraran en los arbustos de abajo. Pero no me puede detener por eso.

-Cierto, si esta muerto en cierto aspecto no se puede considerar el ordenador propiedad privada pero puedo detenerlo por manipulación de pruebas. Tom, lléveselo. "suerte que leí su nombre antes en la placa"- pensó Conan

-Señorita Rina, caballeros, el autentico asesino es... usted, profesor James Moriarty

Moriarty se quedo de piedra, por un momento el tiempo se aturo para el

-¿Y como se supone que lo hice?

-Fácil- siguió Conan detrás de la mesa imitando la voz del inspector- la silla de Clavier es giratoria, se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana como tenia costumbre hacer, aprovechando ese instante le echo el veneno en el vaso y espero a que muriera. Luego no le hizo falta ni levantarse de su asiento, hizo girar la silla de manera que Clavier quedase de espaldas a usted y le clavo la katana, la volver a girar el cuerpo el cadáver quedo postrado encima de la mesa. Antes claro se había llevado los vasos.

-¿Y tiene alguna prueba?

-Se a lo que se refiere, no se donde están los vasos, pero... usted es el único zurdo que hay aquí, Conan me contó que al abrirle la puerta tubo que cambiar el bastón de la izquierda a la derecha para abrirle la puerta y si nos centramos en los vasos, si dejaron esas marcas en la mesa significa que usted bebió de el y que un simple análisis de sangre o una prueba de alcoholemia será suficiente para demostrarlo-

Moriarty bajo la cabeza y empezó a reírse como si se hubiese vuelto loco

-Excelente deducción Lecoq, sin duda Sherlock Holmes le subestimo. Pero...-entonces sin que los demás se diesen cuenta saco un pequeño puñal y fue corriendo hacia el inspector dormido-¡Esta será su última deducción!

Conan, que se percato de lo que haría Moriarty, salio de detrás de la mesa, activo sus bambas y le dio un chute a la silla apartando a Lecoq de la trayectoria del puñal. Luego todo sucedió muy deprisa, Moriarty ya había dado un salto para matar a Lecoq pero al apartarlo Conan ya no tenia ningún obstáculo que frenase su caída. El asesino tropezó con la mesa y sin poder aguantar el equilibrio cayo por la ventana. Conan con un salto se subió al alfeizar y miro por ella pero abajo no avía ni rastro de Moriarty, tenia planeado escapar por allí desde el principio.

-¡Kuso! Tengo que avisar a Holmes

De repente Conan sin saber como empezó a sentirse mal, cada vez peor. Le invadía un fuerte dolor sobretodo en el estomago.

-Tengo que... llegar...hasta...- pero sin poder continuar la frase el pequeño detective cayo al suelo

Nota del Autor: espero que os vaya gustando mi fic, después de que leyerais este capitulo me gustaría que dejaseis review y diciendo si os ha gustado de momento o lo que opinéis sobre el fic. Muchas gracias.


	17. TIC TAC

TIC TAC

-Inútil, no puedes ni con un maldito código numérico? –dijo Mistery

-Da la casualidad de que el código cambia cada tres segundos-respondió Kaito

-Déjame a mi. No creo que tarden mucho en descubrir que he bloqueado la puerta del despacho.

El Mayor Mistery clavó el sable en el suelo y se dirigió al panel numérico, saco una pequeña tarjeta y la inserto en la ranura. El panel comenzó a emitir unos sonidos y el pilar que había en medio de la sala empezó a ascender lentamente hasta que la se fue la luz y el pilar paró en seco.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Kaito

-¿Nunca te han dicho que robar esta muy mal? Mayor Mistery, o quizá debería llamarte profesor James Moriarty?

-¿¡Como dices?!- dijo Mistery sorprendido

-Vaya, te han pillado- dijo Kid

-Cierra el pico. Bien Holmes, sal de donde quiera que estés. Has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí, no me gustaría defraudarte- dijo cogiendo el sable.

Sherlock Holmes salio de detrás de la barra de bebidas.

-El ejercito de policías de Lecoq te esta esperando a fuera, no tienes escapatoria.

Antes de poder hablar Kaito Kid se quito el sombrero y saco una pequeña capsula verde.

-¿Sabes que es esto? Dijo Kid mientras sostenía la capsula en sus dedos.

Holmes se mostró indiferente pensando que era uno de los juegos de Kid.

-Esto, amigo mío, es un antídoto para un veneno de efecto retardado muy potente. De hecho el mismo que se tomo Conan en el refresco que le serví- dijo con una risa maliciosa.

-El camarero... ¿Eras tu?- dijo Holmes, que no podía creer que no lo hubiese descubierto antes.

-Si no le llevas esto en cinco minutos morirá, claro que eso supondría dejarnos escapar. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

-Dame la maldita píldora- dijo al ver que no tenia opción.

-Toda tuya- dijo Kid lanzándosela

-Un día de estos...

Sherlock Holmes no termino la frase y se dirigió al despacho de Clavier, donde había dejado a Conan. Casi temblaba de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar. La historia de Kaito podría o no ser cierta, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Conan. Cada vez le quedaba menos para llegar, veía el ascensor en frente suyo. Pero al pulsar el botón no hubo respuesta, Moriarty lo había bloqueado. El único camino que le quedaba eran las escaleras peor para su mala suerte Moriarty también había bloqueado la puerta de acceso. Su última esperanza de salvar a Conan se había esfumado.

-Mierda, no llegare nunca. Debe de haber otra forma...claro, la terraza- dijo al ver la única puerta al exterior abierta.

La terraza tenía varios metros cuadrados, en medio había una pasarela metálica con una puerta que conducía a la otra ala del Louvre, pero era zona restringida así que estaba cerrada. El detective se pego al máximo contra la pared y salio corriendo hacia la puerta metálica y justo en el momento antes de chocar Holmes interpuso su hombro y el impacto hizo que se abriese la puerta. Ahora podía ver la ventana del despacho de Clavier, gracias a la luz que provenía del interior podía ver que aun quedaba gente dentro. Holmes intentaba buscar la forma de llegar hasta el. La única manera de llegar era una larga tubería que iba desde la terraza hasta la azotea y pasaba justo al lado de la ventana así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y se encaramó a ella como si fuera un gato. El hombro le seguía doliendo bastante por el golpe pero sin pensarlo un segundo apoyó los pies en la tubería y salto hacia la ventana, voló unos pocos segundos hasta uqe llegó el momento de alzar los brazos para agarrarse. Pero el hombro le falló y solo pudo agarrarse con un brazo al alfeizar de la ventana. Demasiado ocupado en no caerse para gritar auxilio intentaba aferrar al máximo sus dedos que iban resbalando lentamente. Pero ya creyendo que iba a caer al sentir que sus dedos ya no estaban en contacto con nada, algo le sujetó del brazo.

-Le pillé- dijo el señor Oldman- creo que su amigo francés le ha ganado.

-Rápido, súbame, tengo que llegar hasta Conan cuanto antes.

El señor Oldman le cogió de los dos brazos y tiró de Holmes hasta que estuvo a salvo en el interior del despacho.

-El niño se encuentra mal, Aiuchi cuida de él- dijo Oldman ayudando a Holmes a levantarse.

El detective le agradeció lo que había echo por él y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-El niño se encuentra cada vez- dijo Rina algo nerviosa al ver a Holmes.

-Holmes...siempre tardando, escucha el camarero era...- dijo con voz débil

-Sí, lo se. Era Kaito Kid, te ha envenenado para tener una salida- entonces sacó la pequeña capsula de su bolsillo- Tómate esto, es el antídoto.

El pequeño detective abrió la boca y se tomó la píldora. Al cabo de pocos segundos Conan recuperó el color de su rostro y se incorporó totalmente recuperado.

-Gracias Holmes, ya estoy mucho mejor. Aunque por mi culpa Moriarty y Kid han escapado- dijo con un tono de voz triste.

-Valoro más la vida de un colega que capturar a un criminal, no te preocupes, ya tendremos mas oportunidades. Por cierto, que le has hecho a Lecocq?- dijo señalando al inspector que aún seguía durmiendo.

-Pues...

-Oigan- dijo Anderson- es normal que la mesa del difunto pite?

-Dejeme ver- dijo Holmes- ¡Oh mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la cantante

-Tengo dos malas noticias. La primera es que la mesa tiene una bomba y la segunda es que solo nos quedan 5 minutos de vida- dijo Sherlock Holmes.

-¡UNA BOMBA!-exclamaron todos


	18. La Verdad Tras Moriarty

LA VERDAD TRAS MORIARTY

-¡UNA BOMBA!- exclamaron todos

Conan se acerco a ella para observar el artefacto.

-No puede ser...este tipo de bomba lo he visto antes. ¿Y si...y si Moriarty...trabaja para la organización de los hombres de negro?- se preguntó para si mismo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente- dijo Rina

-No podemos, Moriarty ha bloqueado la puerta. No tenemos más salida que la ventana- dijo Holmes.

-A no, no pienso quedarme aquí a morir, aparta, seguro que esa puerta se puede abrir- dijo Anderson dando un empujón a la cantante.

-Ya basta- dijo Holmes mientras le ofrecía la mano a Rina para que se levantase. Notó que la cantante tenia bastante fuerza.

-Pero no ve que son 30 metros de altura Holmes. No nos daría tiempo a bajar a todos y además ese inspector se ha quedado como en coma.

El caos se iba apoderando poco a poco de los presentes, ya solo quedaban dos minutos para que estallase la bomba. Oldman que había trabajado en el ejercito y Holmes intentaban desactivarla sin éxito. Ya solo quedaba un minuto.

"Kuso... que hago, ya no nos queda tiempo" pensaba Conan para si. "¡Un momento! ¡Ya está!

- Holmes rápido lanza la bomba al aire- le ordenó Conan

-Pero niño se puede saber que...

-Déjele Oldman, ya se lo que pretende- dijo Holmes- Ahí te va

Holmes le arrebató la bomba de sus manos y la dejo caer en el aire. Conan cargó sus bambas y cuando desprendieron un brillo cegador Conan saltó encima de la mesa y le soltó un fuerte patada a la bomba que salio disparada por la ventana alejándola a varios metros de ellos. Cuando el contador de la bomba marcó cero exploto en el aire con un fuerte estruendo.

-Buen tiro- Dijo Holmes felicitando a su amigo

-Nos ha ido de poco- dijo el detective con una expresión de desahogo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo el inspector que acababa de despertarse

-Es una larga historia- respondió Holmes- ye se la contaran. Señores ha sido un placer conocerles ahora nos espera un ladrón y un asesino, vamos.

-Gracias por cuidarme- le dijo el pequeño detective a Rina

-Todavía no se tu nombre, ¿Quien eres?- le preguntó

-Edogawa Conan, tantei san.

-Tan...tei?

-Venga Conan no podemos perder el tiempo- dijo Holmes.

Los dos detectives bajaron tan rápido como pudieron por la tubería que había usado Holmes antes y llegaron a la sala del Corazon de Anubis, pero la joya ya no estaba, en su lugar había una pequeña nota.

-"Bomb Voayage". El humor de Moriarty definitivamente es cada día mas malo- Dijo pasándole la nota a Conan- Se nos han escapado.

-Vamos Sherlock no digas eso, mira el papel, es una servilleta del restaurante de la Torre Eiffel. Creo que todavía tienen ganas de jugar.

-Seguramente querían ver la explosión desde una buena posición.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a fastidiarles la alegría de pensar que estamos muertos?

-Me lo acabas de quitar de la boca.

Al salir del museo vieron la enorme torre en el horizonte, estaba demasiado lejos y no sabían cuanto tiempo mas permanecerían ahí sus enemigos. Un montón de curiosos rodaban la puerta del museo a causa de la explosión. Al ser ese día una fiesta local se había organizado un desfile donde la policía también participaba, con sus oficiales montados a caballo, uno de ellos se acercó a los detectives cuando salieron del Louvre.

-¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó el agente

-¿Aquí? No ha pasado nada. Conan- dijo cambiando de tema- ¿No te gustaría dar una vuelta en caballo hasta la torre Eiffel?

Sin decir nada Conan desenfundó el reloj y disparó contra el agente. Holmes le cogió y le depositó con cuidado en el suelo, luego montó en el caballo y ayudó a Conan a subirse.

-¡ARRE!- gritaron los dos a la vez

En el horizonte cada vez se iba haciendo mas grande la figura de la torre, había sido adornada con un montón de bombillas con el motivo de la fiesta local, en ella se distinguían dos pequeñas figuras, una blanca y otra negra.

-Diría que Moriarty y Kaito nos esperan- dijo Holmes

-Hablando de Moriarty. Es un miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro que me encogió, ahora estoy seguro. La bomba del Louvre era igual que las bombas que pusieron en las torres de Nishitamashi (ver Cuenta Regresiva al Cielo).

-Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender que pinta Kaito Kid en todo esto- dijo Holmes mientras cogía fuertemente las riendas del caballo.

-No te preocupes Holmes se lo preguntaremos cuando lleguemos- dijo mientras el caballo seguía galopando incansable hacia sus enemigos.

Conan se llevó el dedo al pulsador de las gafas que pasaron a convertirse en prismáticos, efectivamente los puntos blanco y negro eran Kaito y Moriarty. Pero para sorpresa de Conan Kaito Kid cogió impulso y salto desde la torre al vacío, él y Holmes quedaron atónitos. El ladrón estaba a punto de estamparse en el suelo cuando de repente desplegó el hang-glider y volvió a alzar el vuelo. Ahora se dirigía directamente hacia Conan y Holmes.

-¡Agáchate Conan!- exclamó Holmes al ver las intenciones de Kid

Conan obedeció y se agachó justo cuando Kaito Kid pasó por encima de ellos. Sin embargo el ladrón no se rindió y mientras volvía a alzar el vuelo dio la media vuelta pera ejecutar el segundo ataque. Pero esta vez Kaito tenía ventaja. Esta vez Los detectives no le podían ya que el caballo seguía avanzando y Holmes tenía que concentrarse en evitar que se desbocara.

-Sherlock, le tenemos en la cola- dijo Conan al ver que se acercaba.

-No por mucho tiempo, agárrate.

Kaito Kid cada vez estaba mas cerca y ganaba mayor velocidad. Sherlock Holmes que llevaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo palpó algo en ese momento, en la silla de montar, era el sable del agente del desfile que ahora mismo dormía en las puertas del Louvre.

-Conan, avísame cuado este a 3 metros.

-Pero que pretendes...- dijo mientras Holmes le mostraba el sable- wakarimashita, prepárate.

-7 metros, 6 metros, 5 metros, 4 metros. ¡Ahora!

Sherlock Holmes paró el caballo en seco mientras hacia que este girase sobre si mismo desenvaino el sable. Estaba ahora cara a cara con el ladrón pero este no pudo ver sus intenciones, Holmes se apartó hacia un lado mientras alzaba el sable en el aire rajando de lado a lado una parte del hang –glider. Emocionado con la victoria Conan perdió la concentración y pese a tener el hang-glider dañado Kaito Kid aprovecho ese momento para agarrar a Conan por la chaqueta y arrancarlo de la montura. Antes de que el detective reaccionase Kaito ya lo sostenía en el aire a varios metros de altura.

-¡Mierda, Conan!- exclamó Holmes.


	19. El detective que Encogió Contra el Mago ...

EL DETECTIVE QUE ENCOGIÓ CONTRA EL MAGO LADRÓN

-Saludos pequeño detective- dijo el ladrón con cara simpática

-Idiota, nos mataras a los dos, no llegaremos muy lejos con el hang-glider en este estado.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, tengo mas formas de volar. Mira, Notre Damme.

Kaito Kid agarró a Conan con un solo brazo por debajo de los suyos y con la otra soltó la correa que le unía al hang-glider. El destino del detective y el ladrón no iba a ser muy diferente, sin embargo Kid sacó de su bolsillo una pistola con un garfio, disparó y éste salió disparado hasta quedar clavado en la parte mas alta de la catedral.

-Salvados- dijo Conan para si mismo mientras Kaito Kid iniciaba el ascenso hacia la catedral.

Cuando posó sus pies sobre una de las torres el ladrón dejo cuidadosamente a Conan en el suelo mientras recogía el garfio.

-Se porque me has traído aquí, quieres alejarme de Moriarty. Pero no lo entiendo vuestra tarea sería mas fácil sin Sherlock Holmes y sin mi- Dijo Conan con tranquilidad.

-Tanto el como yo somos ladrones pero no comparto su filosofía de matar a sangre fría. De hecho no tenia ni idea de que iba a matar a Clavier.

-¿Ah no? Te recuerdo que en el Louvre intentaste matarme con ese veneno- dijo el detective enfadado

-Eso no habría matado a una mosca, solo te habría provocado un malestar algo fuerte durante poco más de media hora. Nunca tuve intención de matarte, solo quería asegurarme una vía de escape.

-Bien escúchame Kid- dijo algo más serio- Moriarty trabaja para una organización criminal muy peligrosa, intentará matarte a la que te descuides.

-¿Te crees que no lo se? Ese hombre fue el ultimo que trabajo para mi padre, el único que sabe la verdad sobre su muerte, hasta que no sepa lo que pasó realmente mantendré mi alianza- dijo convencido

-¿Y no has pensado que podría haber sido el mismo Moriarty el que traicionó y asesinó a tu padre?- le preguntó Conan

El ladrón se quedó muy callado, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, en que los mismos hombres que les esperaban a la salida del museo la noche del robo fuesen los hombres del Mayor Mistery.

-Gracias Conan- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a detective- ahora todo encaja. Bien siento dejarte aquí pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes con ese asesino. Au revoir.

Kaito Kid estaba preparado para saltar desde la catedral pero en ese momento oyó el chasquido del reloj de Conan y notó un ligero pinchazo en el cuello.

-No te molestes chaval- dijo sin tan siquiera girarse- Moriarty es un gran científico y me previno contra tu dardo anestésico.

-Este no es como los demás, no duerme. Paraliza- dijo el detective lentamente- Te sugiero que bajes de esa cornisa antes de que te fallen las piernas y caigas al vacío.

Conan podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Kid, detenerle seria cuestión de segundos pero cuando al fin creía que había capturado al mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos Kaito Kid dio un enorme salto hacia atrás, volando por encima de la cabeza de Conan y al llegar al suelo provocó una gran explosión de humo negro, cegando al detective. Mientras se disipaba Conan iba distinguiendo poco a poco una silueta con capa y sombrero de copa, pero para su sorpresa al lado de esa figura apareció otra idéntica al lado, y luego otra y otra hasta que el humo se disipo del todo y la azotea de la catedral quedó cubierta de decenas de Kaito Kid.

-Pero que…- dijo Conan sorprendido

-Esta no te la esperabas ¿verdad pequeño detective?- dijo uno de los Taitos- tendrás que detenernos a todos si me quieres llevar a la cárcel.

-Maldita sea, parecen todos tan reales…- se decía Conan para si- está esperando el momento en que me acerque para atacar.¿Que hago?

A Conan no se le ocurría ninguna idea mientras que todas las copias de Kid le miraban con una sonrisa burlona. Conan miró su reloj, el efecto del dardo todavía duraría un rato más. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, alzo la vista al cielo y contemplo la enorme y brillante luna llena, luego dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y sonrío.

-Y bien, ¿Te rindes?

-Nada de eso Kid, La parálisis aun te durará un buen rato así que…

Conan cogió el transmisor y a continuación el transformador de voz, programándolo con la voz de Lecoq.

-Aquí el inspector Lecoq, tengo a Kaito Kid acorralado en la catedral de Notre Damme, en la azotea. Traedme un helicóptero con el foco más potente que tengáis. ¡Vamos!- luego se guardó el transmisor en el bolsillo- ahora solo hay que esperar unos cinco minutos.

-No se lo que pretendes Conan. Para cuando ellos lleguen la parálisis habrá dejado de hacer efecto y yo estaré muy lejos- dijo otro de los Kaitos.

-Espera y verás. Mientras tanto he pensado algo que quizás te gustaría saber, creo que el motivo por el que Moriarty se alió contigo es otro a parte de matarte, creo que tienes algo que el quiere. Posiblemente ni tu mismo sepas que lo tienes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Kid interesado

-La estatuilla, fue abandonada en la escena del robo. Ningún ladrón abandona el botín salvo que no le sea necesario.

Justo antes de que Kaito Kid pudiese hablar se empezó a escuchar el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero, en el horizonte se distinguía el helicóptero de la policía. El mismo inspector Lecoq pilotaba el aparato.

-Otra vez ese maldito niño- Dijo al ver a Conan- Mierda necesito mas luz.

El inspector activo el foco del helicóptero y la cima de la catedral quedó completamente iluminada.

-Mi madre ¿Pero se puede saber que...?- Dijo Lecoq para si mismo al ver la avalancha de Kaitos.

-Bien Conan, ahí tienes tu cacharro. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que pretendes hacer?-dijo uno de ellos.

Conan no respondió enseguida, se limitó a subirse a la cornisa y empujó una de las gárgolas que cayó al suelo de la azotea haciéndose añicos excepto la cabeza.

-Deja que te explique mi teoría. De todos los Taitos uno es solo real y los otros meras copias, ilusiones ópticas.

-Que brillante deducción, estoy sorprendido- dijo otro de ellos irónicamente.

-En fin, como ya he dicho son solo copias, ilusiones ópticas que no pueden ser corpóreas, reflejos perfectos del Kaito Kid original. Pero a tu reflejo le falta algo.

-¿El que?- pregunto otro de ellos intrigado.

-Mira a tus pies.

-¡OH NO!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡EXACTO!

Conan se agachó, giró la rueda de sus bambas hasta cargarlas al máximo y chutó la cabeza de la gárgola que traspasó como un rayo a todos los Kids falsos hasta hacer diana en la cara del original, tumbándolo en el suelo. Al caer él, todas las copias desaparecieron.

-Será posible, ha matado al ladrón- se dijo para si Lecoq desde el helicóptero.

-De todos los reflejos- dijo Conan mientras se acercaba lentamente a su enemigo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- solo el Kaito Kid original podía tener sombra. Al ver la sombra de mi brazo reflejada en el suelo por la luz de la luna lo descubrí. Ahora veamos quien se esconde detrás del monóculo y el sombrero de copa.

Kaito Kid, demasiado aturdido como consecuencia del golpe no pudo hacer nada, Conan le arrebató las dos cosas a la vez y se fijó en el rostro del ladrón. No le era conocido pero encontró que tenia un gran parecido con el, con Shinichi Kudo. Si no fuera porque iba completamente despeinado.

-Buen trabajo detective, has logrado vencerme, pero a mi no me engañas. No eres un niño normal y corriente. ¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-Need not to know- le respondió Conan mientras el inspector que había aterrizado en la azotea se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Bien ahí viene Lecoq, no puedo ni levantarme, me has arreado un buen golpe. Ah, puedes quédate el monóculo como trofeo. Yo tengo otro- dijo colocándose el de repuesto.

-Buen trabajo chaval- dijo el inspector mientras le ponía las esposas a Kid- luego pásate por comisaría y te daré una piruleta como recompensa.

"Imbécil..." pensó Conan para si.

-Antes de que me vaya Conan, se me olvidaba decirte una cosa de nada. Moriarty ha puesto una bomba en la Torre Eiffel. No creo que queden más de cinco minutos para que explote. Si Sherlock Holmes no le ha derrotado a tiempo, morirá.

-¿NANIIIIIII?

Sin pensárselo dos veces Conan fue corriendo hacia el helicóptero y salto hacia los mandos de este, poniéndolo. Poco la hélice empezó a girar hasta que ya no se podía distinguir a causa de la velocidad.

-¡Eh niño, espera!- gritó el inspector

-¡No hay tiempo! Usted encárguese de Kaito Kid. Tranquilo le devolveré este trasto sin un rasguño, se lo prometo.

Cuando el helicóptero ganó suficiente potencia empezó a elevarse ya emprender el camino hacia la torre Eiffel.

-¡NIÑO VUELVE AQUÍ!- gritó el inspector

-Aguanta Holmes.


	20. Duelo en la Torre Eiffel: Sherlock Holme...

DUELO EN LA TORRE EIFFEL: SHERLOCK HOLMES Vs MAYOR MISTERY

Sherlock Holmes estaba preocupado por Conan, Kaito Kid se lo había llevado volando y los había perdido de vista. Aturarse e ir a buscarle sin saber siquiera donde estaba era tontería mientras que su enemigo lo estaba esperando en lo alto de la torre. Cuando llegó bajó del caballo, cogió el sable del guardia del desfile y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. El aparto subió rápidamente la enorme torre. Al llegar al último piso se aturó, ala vez que se iban abriendo las puertas Holmes iba distinguiendo como aparecía poco a poco la figura de Moriarty, esta vez vestido como su alter ego, el Mayor Mistery.

-Te estaba esperando Holmes- dijo de espaldas mientras contemplaba la ciudad

-¿Todavía jugando a los disfraces a tu edad? Vamos Moriarty ya no engañas a nadie con ese estúpido traje. Has perdido, en pocos minutos todo el mundo sabrá que el eminente catedrático James Moriarty no es más que un asesino y da gracias que no revelen el secreto de la organización.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Moriarty sorprendido.

-Conan es mas de lo que parece, ahora mismo le estara contando a Kaito Kid lo que hiciste con su padre. Exacto Moriarty, no pongas esa cara, Conan y yo lo sabemos todo y supongo que ahora Kid también, te has quedado solo- dijo lentamente- Entrégate ahora que estas a tiempo, eso o bien morir a manos de la organización, cuando sepan la que has armado no creo que te perdonen.

-¿Entregarme? Tu imaginación es bastante limitada Sherlock Holmes, ellos buscaran a James Moriarty, no al Mayor Mistery- dijo su enemigo con una carcajada burlona

-Ellos no, pero yo si, creo que la policía de todo el mundo estará encantada de saber quien se oculta tras ese casco. Ocultar una identidad no es tan fácil incluso para Conan.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Moriarty muy rápido intrigado por las ultimas palabras de Holmes.

-Vamos Moriarty, ya le viste actuar. Conan tiene una mente brillante, cuando se encuentra con un crimen le cuesta mucho no hacer nada. Lo mismo te ocurrirá a ti, tarde o temprano cometerás un error que te costará claro- dijo Holmes intentando enmendar el lápsus que había tenido.

-¡Basta de palabrería inútil! No le vas a decir nada a nadie porque no saldrás vivo de esta torre. ¿No es un mal lugar para morir verdad?

-Si tanto te gusta…Quédatelo- replicó Holmes

El detective alzó su sable sin ni siquiera desenvainarlo y se dirigió hacia Morarte, éste ni siquiera se puso en guardia, simplemente sabia que el detective desenfundaría en el ultimo momento y le clavaría el sable en el corazón como en tantos otros duelos. Efectivamente Holmes siguió ese método pero el sable quedó bloqueado por algo que se interponía entre él y el corazón de su enemigo.

-Eres tan penosamente predecible...- dijo mientras metía la mano dentro del traje y sacaba una pequeña caja de metal- ¿Ves esto? Es un veneno creado por mi organización, lo llamamos APTX 4869, es un veneno que no deja ningún rastro en la autopsia. No te preocupes, lo usare contigo después de hacerte sufrir un poco.

Ahí estaba, delante de sus propias narices tenia el veneno que encogió a Shinichi Kudo, sería la única oportunidad que tenía de conseguirlo. La batalla contra Moriarty era inevitable, debía derrotarle si quería conseguir esa caja. Pero tanto mirarla hizo que Moriarty se percatara del interés de Holmes por el veneno.

-¿A que viene tanto interés Holmes?- el detective ni siquiera respondió- ya la has visto suficiente. Que empiece el duelo.

-¡En guardia!- dijeron a la vez.

Se miraron el uno al otro levantando lentamente los sables y en el momento en que Moriarty desenvainó empezó la pelea. Holmes dirigió un golpe directo contra su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó apartándose, el detective en seguida se giró y bloqueó el ataque directo de Moriarty hacia su estomago. Los dos espadachines dieron un paso atrás y volvieron a cruzar sus espadas que con cada nuevo ataque rebotaban. Holmes la blandía muy rápidamente para despistarle pero Moriarty paró el ataque y dirigió el suyo contra el brazo derecho de Holmes que lo esquivó girando sobre si mismo para contraatacar con un golpe mortal en la espalda a Moriarty, pero éste se agachó antes de recibir el golpe horizontal y volvió a encarar su sable contra el de Holmes. El detective intentaba acorralarlo en una de las esquinas pero su enemigo conocía esa estrategia y se las ingeniaba para esquivar los ataques de Holmes y tener espació suficiente para atacar. Entonces Holmes dirigió el sablazo contra las piernas de Moriarty, él lo esquivó de un salto pero justo en el momento en que aún estaba en el aire el detective le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Moriarty consiguió caer de pies en el suelo pero había perdido el equilibrio y la concentración. Sherlock Holmes aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarle una lluvia de estocadas que su enemigo apenas era capaz de parar, pero Holmes consiguió su objetivo, acorralarlo. Moriarty sujetaba el sable de forma vertical mientras que Holmes lo hacia en diagonal. El detective hizo ver la dirección en la que dirigiría el próximo ataque, pero rápidamente dirigió el ataque en dirección contraria, el golpe fue tan fuerte que guío el sable de Moriarty al suelo. Holmes, aprovechando que su enemigo tenia la cara descubierta le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que el impacto hizo que Moriarty cayera de la torre, o eso era lo que el detective creía, antes de poder reaccionar un brazo agarró el suyo y lo empujó también hacia el vacío. Afortunadamente el detective tenía buenos reflejos y pudo agarrarse a la misma biga que había salvado a Moriarty. Estaban frente a frente con un brazo apuntándose en la biga y el otro sujetando la espada. Moriarty no se rendía, intentó atacar a Holmes, que interpuso el sable para evitar al ataque y luego fue el detective quien se puso a la ofensiva.

-Esto tiene que acabar ya- dijo Moriarty

-Resolvámoslo arriba- contestó Holmes

Los dos se concedieron una tregua y escalaron unos pocos metros hasta llegar al lugar donde había empezado la pelea. De nuevo en la cima cada uno se puso en guardia y dirigieron una envestida contra e contrario, en el ultimo momento Moriarty lanzo un tajo al cuello de Holmes pero este lo esquivo rodando por el suelo y al levantarse de repente y sin darle tiempo a Moriarty para defenderse Holmes alzó el sable en diagonal provocando un profundo corte en el estomago de su enemigo. Moriarty cayó al suelo sangrando abundantemente.

-Ahora me darás esa caja y luego irás a la cárcel- dijo amenazándole con el sable

-¿Quieres esto?- dijo enseñando la caja con el veneno- ¡Pues ve a buscarla!

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía lanzó la caja al aire con la intención de que cayera por la torre. Holmes corrió rápidamente hacia la cornisa y aunque casi cae por ella logró coger la caja justo a tiempo. Por desgracia Moriarty aprovechó ese momento para huir por el ascensor. Holmes no logró detenerlo y vio como su enemigo descendía rápidamente. En el suelo Moriarty había dejado una nota.

Bonito duelo Holmes. Tenemos que repetirlo más a menudo aunque no creo que eso sea posible. Por si acaso perdía escribí esta nota para decirte que aproveches estos últimos cinco minutos de gloria porqué es el tiempo que le queda a la bomba que he colocado para que explote. Y no te tomes la libertad de tomar el ascensor, cuando este abajo pienso bloquearlo. Nos vemos en el infierno Sherlock Holmes

Mayor Mistery.


	21. Conan al Rescate

CONAN AL RESCATE

Sherlock Holmes miró el hueco del ascensor, el único lugar donde creía que podía hallarse la bomba. Allí estaba pero no tenia ni idea de cómo desactivarla y el más mínimo movimiento podría hacer que explotase y aunque no fuera así debajo de la torre morirían muchos inocentes a causa de la explosión, lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta el último segundo. Moriarty había cumplido su palabra y había bloqueado el ascensor, el detective simplemente se sentó contemplando la vista de la ciudad esperando a que explotase la bomba. Tenía razón, no era un mal lugar para morir. Al explosivo ya solo le faltaba un minuto para hacer que la torre volase por los aires cuando Holmes empezó a escuchar un ruido en el cielo. Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía y vio como poco a poco aparecía ante él la figura de un helicóptero y a los mandos de éste su compañero, Conan Edogawa.

-¡Mierda no le dará tiempo a aterrizar!- dijo para sí- ¡Conan, vuela cerca de la cornisa¡ le dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano describiendo la posición que quería que tomase. Conan alineó el helicóptero tanto como pudo a la cornisa, Sherlock Holmes empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, apoyó el pie en la cornisa y con éste se impulsó para dar un enorme salto y alcanzar el helicóptero. Sin embargo el combate contra Moriarty lo había dejado agotado y el impulso no fue suficiente, caería antes de poder agarrarse a una de las patas del aparato. Conan se percató de ello y acercó un poco más el helicóptero mientras que el contador de la bomba marcó los cero segundos y estalló, la fuerte onda expansiva impulso a Holmes que gracias a la bomba consiguió agarrarse al aparato.

-¡Sácame de aquí detective!- le dijo a Conan mientras subía a la cabina

-¿Estas bien Holmes? ¿Y Moriarty?- preguntó Conan

-Consiguió escapar pero le he dejado un bonito corte de recuerdo- dijo Holmes cuando se acomodó en el asiento- ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?

-Deteniendo a Kaito Kid, me quedé con su monóculo y todo. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Primero a aterrizar, luego a nuestro hotel. Por cierto… ¿De donde has sacado el helicóptero?- preguntó intrigado.

-Pues… es largo de contar, el caso es que a Lecoq no le hizo gracia que me lo llevase.

-¡¿Le has robado el helicóptero a Lecoq?!

-No lo robé solo lo requisé sin permiso.

-Domo arigato, si no fuera por ti estaría con todo ese montón de chatarra. Supongo que ahora todos los policías estarán por la zona, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a Londres al amanecer. Solo una cosa más ¿Quién te enseñó a pilotar?

-Mi padre me enseñó en Hawai- dijo el detective riendo con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Abandonaron el aparato en un descampado cercano al hotel cuando aterrizaron. Al entrar pidieron la llave y subieron a la habitación.

-Bien, al fin un poco de tranquilidad. Menuda nochecita- dijo Holmes mientras se estiraba en la cama. Recogeremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de soportar a Lecoq y uno de sus interrogatorios que no llevan a ninguna parte. ¿Qué te ocurre Conan? Te veo triste.

-Moriarty trabajaba para la organización de los hombres de negro, si le hubiese tenido antes delante de mi le habría preguntado 4 cosas acerca del veneno que me encogió- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Te refieres a este?- dijo Holmes sacando la cajita metálica

-Pero… ¡Masaka!...-Decía Conan sin apenas poder articular palabra a causa de la sorpresa.

- Si que puede ser. Moriarty me la mostró y estuvo a punto de tirarla. Cometí un error pero la cogí a tiempo. Creo que mostré demasiado interés por la APTX 4869 y Moriarty lo notó.

-Espero que no. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes ahí? Mi billete para volver a ser Shinichi Kudo.

-Entonces no se hable mas, nos vamos a Japón, si descubre quien eres tus amigos podrían estar en peligro.

De repente Conan pensó en Ran, la sola idea pensar que su vida podía estar en peligro le asustaba demasiado.

-Esta bien, nos vamos, Kaito Kid está detenido así que de momento Moriarty no podrá tocarle, todavía tenemos que saber que quería de él. Y tu Holmes procura no perder esa caja.

-No subestimes a Moriarty es mucho mas peligroso de lo que crees pero ahora está herido e ir a un hospital es demasiado peligroso, eso nos da ventaja, tardará en recuperarse del golpe…espero. Ahora tenemos que hacer que desaparezca Conan Edogawa y vuelva Shinichi Kudo. Pero habrá que pasar por Baker Street, no me queda ni un euro en efectivo.

-Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero para un hotel no te preocupes. Te puedes quedar en mi casa.

-¿Contigo y los Mouri?

-No hombre, ahí no cabría ni una mosca. Además si no fuera porque los padres de Ran están separados dudo que pudiera vivir con ella ahora- dijo mientras metía mas cosas en la maleta.

-¿Separados?

-Si, su mujer Eri Kisaki se hartó de él y se separaron.

-Conozco a Eri Kisaki, una abogada brillante. Me enfrenté a ella en varios juicios. En fin, si no es con los Mouri ¿Dónde me quedo?

-Pues en mi casa, la casa de Shinichi Kudo- dijo Conan cerrando la maleta

-Por mi perfecto- dijo Holmes con una sonrisa recordando la enorme mansión donde vivía su amigo.

-Solo una cosa, en Japón sigue llamándome Conan Edogawa, exceptuando mis padres, el profesor Agasa, Heiji Hattori y Ai Haibara nadie mas conoce mi identidad, Bueno pensándolo bien Ai también tendría que explicarte un par de cosas.

-En pocas palabras a Ran ni mencionarte ¿verdad?

-Exacto señor detective- respondió Conan.

-Bien ya lo tengo todo, en marcha.

Después de cerrar la puerta bajaron al hall. Todo el mundo hablaba del crimen del Louvre y de la explosión de la Torre Eiffel.

-Ve a pedir un taxi, yo voy a pagar la factura- Dijo Holmes

-¿Podría dejarle este mensaje al inspector Lecoq? Dígale que he dejado su helicóptero a 2 Km. de aquí- le pidió Holmes al recepcionista después de pagar.

-Por supuesto señor- le respondió

-Muchas Gracias, Hasta otra.

Después de despedirse salió del hotel y vio que Conan ya le esperaba junto a un taxi.

-Al aeropuerto de París- dijo Holmes al conductor.

-Ahora mismo.


	22. El Hotel Napoleón

EL HOTEL NAPOLEON

El hotel Napoleón era un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas con un servicio que la gente solo calificaba de perfecto. Tenía 60 pisos de altura y en ellos solían alojarse políticos, ejecutivos y altos cargos de empresas multinacionales. Sin embargo el hotel ahora estaba invadido por la policía. Un peligroso criminal había matado a una persona en el Louvre y también se le atribuía la explosión de la Torre Eiffel, su nombre era James Moriarty, mas conocido como el Mayor Mistery. Su nombre aparecía al lado de su fotografía y se haba distribuido por todo el hotel. Pero el responsable del despliegue, el inspector Lecoq, no tenía la esperanza de que volviera. El solo había organizado todo eso por orden de sus superiores ya que en el hotel se alojaba gente muy importante, pensaba que si el Napoleón fuera solo un hotel de carretera nadie se habría tomado tantas molestias. Poco se imaginaba que el hombre que tenia en búsqueda y captura se encontraba a pocos metros del hotel, aunque estaba herido, eso le daba ventaja al inspector.

Efectivamente Moriarty se encontraba muy cerca del hotel, se había quitado el uniforme de Mayor Mistery y levaba puesta una gorra que había robado cerca de la torre aprovechando la confusión. Lo único que conservaba del Mayor Mistery era el sable- bastón, sabia que lo necesitaría ahí dentro. También había conseguido una camisa nueva y con la nueva se había echo un vendaje en la herida que le había echo Sherlcok Holmes. Las entradas estaban muy vigiladas y a cada visitante le pedían una identificación, la única vía que tenia para entrar el parking subterráneo, sigilosamente se acerco al puesto de seguridad. Dentro solo había un guardia que se encargaba de subir y bajar la barra de seguridad. Moriarty pasó agachado por debajo de la barra intentando no ser visto. El primer obstáculo fue fácil de superar pero todavía quedaban muchos guardias distribuidos por la estancia y otros cuatro delante de la puerta del ascensor del parking. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, sin que le vieran los demás golpeo a uno de los guardias con la empuñadura del bastón dejándolo inconsciente, después lo llevo arrastras detrás de un coche y le quito la ropa para ocupar su lugar. Cuando termino desenvaino el sable y mató al guardia.

"Deberías darme las gracias, te habría matado igual inconsciente que despierto" pensó mientras envainaba el sable de nuevo.

Gracias al uniforme pasó desapercibido entre los guardias, cuando llegó a ascensor solo tubo que enseñar la placa del difunto para que le dejaran pasar. Una vez dentro comprobó la 9 mm que le había robado al guardia, el cargador aun seguía lleno, de todas formas el prefería mas su clásico sable. Al llegar al enorme hall vio como todo estaba lleno de policías, incluso algunos iban de paisano aunque no era difícil reconocerles. Moriarty se bajo un poco mas la visera del a gorra y se dirigió al otro ascensor, su habitación estaba en el piso 55. Cuando vio que no había nadie por la zona entró y pulsó el botón, las puertas se cerraron y empezó a ascender lentamente hasta el piso 55. Al detenerse se abrieron las puertas salio de el y giró el primer pasillo a la izquierda, ahí encontró su habitación, con un enorme precinto en la puerta y dos guardias custodiándola. Con mucha calma y sin alterar sus nervios se dirigió a ellos,

-¿Desde cuando llevas bastón?- preguntó uno de ellos al verle.

Pero sin decir una palabra Moriarty tumbo a uno de ellos con una patada y golpeo al otro con el bastón, después desenvainó el sable y lo clavó en el corazón de uno de ellos y mato al siguiente después. Usando el sable cortó el precinto de su habitación y destrozó el pomo para poder entrar. Una vez dentro se dirigió a uno de los armarios y extrajo una tablilla suelta, introdujo la mano en el agujero y sacó un objeto envuelto en una tela. Después de quitarla quedó al descubierto un pequeño ordenador portátil negro que todo miembro de la organización poseía. Al encenderlo se quitó el guante y puso su pulgar en la pantalla, el portátil emitió un curioso pitido y en la pantalla apareció un único cuadro con la palabra password. A continuación Moriarty tecleó las letras APTX 4869. El ordenador volvió a emitir otro pitido y el pequeño cuadro desapareció para dar paso a una lista de gente, todas esas personas tenían algo en común. Al lado de sus nombres aparecían las palabras "muerte confirmada", en todos menos en una persona. Moriarty intento acceder a su ficha pero el ordenador se lo impidió el acceso estaba restringido por una contraseña que al parecer un miembro de mayor rango había puesto.

-Maldita mujer, seguro que la contraseña es cosa suya, veamos…a secret makes a woman, woman- dijo mientras tecleaba esas palabras en el ordenador y pulsaba intro-¡Premio!

El fichero se abrió y dio paso a un denso dossier, un estudio completo sobre esa persona acompañado de fotos y otras fichas suplementarias lo complementaban. En la mayoría de fotos se veía siempre el mismo niño acompañado de una chica de unos 17 años, alta, muy guapa con el pelo largo y una sonrisa en su rostro. Moriarty mandó al ordenador imprimir esa foto mientras leía todo detenidamente, poco a poco se iba dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, que se convirtió en una carcajada al llegar al final del documento.

-¿Así que por eso tanto interés eh Holmes?- dijo para si mientras recogía la foto.

Sin embargo algo pasó que Moriarty no se esperaba, el walki-talki que le había robado al guardia del parking estaba captando una transmisión.

-Moriarty…esta en su habitación, repito esta en…

-Mierda, la próxima vez tendré que asegurarme de que estén bien muertos- dijo Moriarty que había reconocido la voz de uno de los guardias que custodiaban su habitación.

Algo alterado cerro rápidamente todos los programas del ordenador a continuación solo quedaba la casilla inicial en la que introdujo las palabras "destrucción". Dejó el portátil en el mismo armario de donde lo había dejado y volvió a colocar la tablilla. AL salir de la habitación vio al guardia moribundo que había dado la alarma, Moriarty lleno de ira desenvaino el sable y lo dirigió hacia el cuello del guardia cuando para sorpresa de él se aturo antes de que el filo le cortase.

-No, te estaría haciendo un favor, además para que adelantar lo inevitable-dijo envainando el sable de nuevo, recordando la bomba que había dejado- sayonara.

El guardia que estaba herido de gravedad no pudo articular palabra y solo pudo ver como su asesino se dirigía corriendo hacia el ascensor. Sin embargo antes de que llegase oyó el sonido característico que hace un ascensor al llegar a su planta. En pocos segundos Moriarty se encontró cara a cara con un montón de policías armados, sin perder un segundo escapó de ellos y se dirigió a la única salida que le quedaba, la escalera de incendios, pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió para dar paso a otro grupo armado. Moriarty estaba acorralado entre los dos frentes.

-¡Suelta el sable ahora!- le ordenó el que parecía el líder.

El criminal estaba dispuesto a obedecer cuando la puerta de la habitación delante de la cual estaba se abrió y de ella salió una chica joven. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Moriarty ya le había colocado el sable en el cuello y se había situado detrás usándola como escudo humano.

-Un paso mas y esta muñeca se queda sin cabeza- dijo mientras podia ver como la chica estaba muerta de miedo.

Lentamente los dos iban entando poco a poco en la habitación, el criminal pudo ver como en el tocador había un montón de barras de labios y demás cosas para maquillarse.

-Cariño se puede saber que…-se paró muerto de miedo al ver como Moriarty amenazaba a su novia y ahora le apuntaba a él con el sable.

-Por favor no me mate- le imploró el hombre.

-Tranquilo de eso ya se encargara tu novia cuando lo sepa- le dijo después de observar una pequeña mancha en su cuello.

-¿Enterarme de que?- preguntó la chica a la que parecía no importarle estar amenazada de muerte.

-Por favor, que poco observadora, mire el cuello de su novio y dígame si acaso usted usa un pintalabios rosa.

La chica se fijo bien en el cuello de su novio y luego ató cabos.

-¡Maldito hijo de …

-Por favor, una dama no debe decir palabrotas- dijo Moriarty interrumpiéndola

-En cuanto a vosotros- les dijo a los policías mientras poco a poco se acercaba al balcón- ya os la podéis quedar.

Moriarty retiró el sable del cuello de la chica y le dio un empujón tirándola contra los guardias mientras el corría hacia el balcón y después para sorpresa de los presentes dio un salto y se tiró al vacío. Sin embargo estaba todo calculado, el criminal se agarró a la barandilla del balcón del piso inferior, una acrobacia que podría ser digna de Kaito Kid. La habitación en la que había caído estaba desalojada y ahora tenía la ventaja de que todos los policías estaban en el piso superior. Salió de esta y tomó el ascensor que tenia justo en frente. Lecoq, que ya lo había previsto mandó colocar una pequeña cámara. Cuando uno de sus subordinados en el hall vio que Moriarty había entrado bloqueó las puertas y los mandos y ordenó al ascensor descender mientras que otro destacamento se colocaba delante de las puertas del aparato en el hall para tirar a matar en cuanto llegase. Moriarty se dio cuenta de la trampa sin perder un segundo abrió la trampilla del techo del ascensor y subió a él. Una vez encima se aferró fuerte a uno de los cables con una mano y con la otra utilizó el sable para cortarlos. El ascensor empezaba a descender a toda velocidad mientras el mismo hacia de contrapeso, a la vez que bajaba Moriarty ascendía rápidamente piso por piso hasta llegar a la ultima puerta, la que daba a la ultima planta. A su vez el ascensor llego con tal velocidad al hall que se destruyó en una explosión que también afectó al destacamento que se había situado delante del aparato. Moriarty se las ingenió para abrir las puertas y salir del hueco del ascensor. Cuando puso sus pies en al ultima planta se dirigió hacia el único lugar al que podía ir, la azotea, por las únicas escaleras que conducían a ellas. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se encontró con que un fuete foco le iluminaba la cara, podía distinguir también el ruido de una hélice. Desde el aire, un helicóptero pilotado por Lecoq, le estaba apuntando con un foco mientras el miembro de las fuerzas especiales que le acompañaba le tenía en el punto de mira.

-Deje el sable con cuidado en el suelo y acérquese lentamente.

Moriarty obedeció mientras el inspector descendía lentamente. A pocos centímetros de la azotea el miembro de las fuerzas especiales bajó del aparato. Mientras con una mano sostenía la 9 mm con la otra cogía las esposas. El criminal seguía con las manos en alto mientras su captor se acercaba lentamente. Pero justo en el momento en que el agente le iba a poner las esposas Moriarty le desarmó, con una llave se agenció del arma de su enemigo y le disparo un tiro al corazón pero este llevaba un chaleco antibalas así que no sintió nada y le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que la herida de Holmes se le abriera aun mas. Luego le dio una patada en la cara tumbando a Moriarty en el suelo y haciendo que el arma resbalase de su mano.

-¡Venga Luc ya es tuyo!- dijo Lecoq animándole desde el helicóptero.

Luc cogió su arma de nuevo, apoyó un pie en el torso de Moriarty y le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

-Has matado a dos compañeros míos- dijo lleno de ira

-De echo 3, el de la habitación está a punto de morir- dijo su enemigo sin perder la calma.

Luc movido por la ira le arreó otra patada. Sin embargo antes de recibir la segunda Moriarty agarró el sale del suelo y lo ondeo en el aire describiendo un semicírculo. En el cuello de Luc se fue formando un pequeño hilo rojo que empezó a sangrar abundantemente hasta que la cabeza quedó desprendida del cuerpo. Al ver esa escena el inspector desenfundó su arma pero su enemigo fue mas rápido y efectuó un disparo con el arma que había caído al suelo que atravesó el cristal del helicóptero y después la cabeza de su rival. El inspector Lecoq murió en el acto, su cuerpo inerte se recostó sobre los mandos del aparato haciendo que descendiese hasta aterrizar en la azotea. Moriarty se levantó del suelo, tiro al difunto de la cabina y se puso él a los mandos. Mientras despegaba el resto de agentes del hotel iba llegando a la azotea pero antes de poder disparar el ordenador de Moriarty, el que había dejado en la habitación exploto causando una gran confusión que aprovechó para perderse en el cielo.

Ya a salvo cogió la foto que había impreso del ordenador. En ella salían Conan Edogawa y Ran Mouri saliendo de la oficina de su padre.

-Ya te tengo…Shinichi Kudo- dijo mientras se dirigía a su siguiente destino.


	23. Au Revoir París

AU REVOIR PARIS

(El siguiente capitulo esta situado justo después de que Conan derrotase a Kaito Kid y se llevase el helicóptero)

Ya hacia un buen rato que Conan se había llevado el helicóptero de Lecoq. EL inspector y los guardias se habían quedado abajo custodiando a Kaito Kid, que aun estaba un poco transpuesto por el golpe que había recibido, las esposas prácticamente le cortaban la circulación de lo prietas que estaban. Por su parte el inspector habia pedido un vehículo especial para trasladar a Kaito a la comisaría central. Al cabo de media hora llegó, escoltado por un equipo de las fuerzas especiales. Era una gran furgoneta pintada de azul oscuro blindada, especialmente diseñada para criminales peligrosos. No se podia entrar ni salir a menos que te dejasen.

-Llevaos a este, está medio grogui pero tened cuidado, es muy escurridizo- dijo el inspector mientras metían a Kid en la furgoneta.

Una vez dentro le quitaron las esposas y ataron sus pies y brazos con las esposas especiales de la furgoneta, unas argollas enormes ensambladas a la pared que dejaban al criminal completamente inmóvil, no iban con llave sino con un sistema de voz, solo la voz asignada podía abrir o cerrar las argollas.

¿No viene con nosotros Lecoq- preguntó el jefe

-Imposible tengo que investigar esa explosión de la torre Eiffel- contestó con pesar.

-Muy bien, venga nos vamos-

Mientras veía como se alejaba la furgoneta sonó su móvil. El recado se lo dio el recepcionista de un hotel a petición de Sherlock Holmes, indicándole la situación exacta del helicóptero.

-Maldito Holmes…de acuerdo muchas gracias- dijo mientras colgaba el móvil enfadado

Mientras tanto en la furgoneta poco a poco Kaito Kid iba recuperándose, ya no veía figuras borrosas y podía pensar con claridad, cuando cayó donde le habían metido empezó a examinar la situación. Estaba apresado en una furgoneta con tres miembros de las fuerzas especiales custodiándolo, la puerta no tenía cerradura sino que iba con un código numérico.

-Os felicito muchachos, me habéis atado a conciencia pero un mago no necesita únicamente las manos para realizar un truco- dijo el ladrón

¿A si¿Y que truco nos vas a ofrecer señor mago- dijo uno de los guardias burlándose de el mientras los demás soltaban una carcajada.

- Dulces sueños- dijo Kid con una sonrisita

Un pequeño cable unía algo dentro del guante de Kid y sobresalía por su camisa azul, solo tuvo que agarrarlo con la boca y estirar dejando caer una pequeña bolita que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo liberando una nube de gas anestésico. Kaito Kid contenía la respiración mientras veía como los demás caían en un sueño profundo.

-Bien a ver como salgo ahora de aquí…esa metralleta me vendría bien, si luego mi geometría no falla podría disparar y hacer que la bala rebotase hasta cargarse las argollas…"Kaito Kuroba, 0 en el examen de geometría"- de repente el recuerdo de su profesora dando la nota del examen le llego a la cabeza.

-Esta bien, será mejor dejarlo para otro día, un momento antes aquel guardia hablo delante del micrófono para cerrarlas, si recordase su voz… ¡Eh! Bello durmiente ¡Despierta- le dijo al jefe.

-Solo cinco minutos más mami- dijo este sumido en un curioso sueño

-Claro todo lo que quieras, ya tengo tu voz. ¡Abrir- gritó en dirección al altavoz fingiendo la voz del jefe. Las argollas emitieron un pitido y después se abrieron liberando a Kid. Después de frotarse la muñeca con la mano a causa del daño que le habían echo las esposas registró los bolsillos del jefe y de este sacó la tarjeta llave que abría las puertas de la furgoneta, paso la banda electrónica por el lector de tarjetas y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Kaito Kid vio el paisaje y se dio cuenta de que habían dejado París iban por una carretera completamente desierta, entre la oscuridad se podía distinguir en el horizonte un gran edificio iluminado, el ladrón lo estuvo observando un momento y al descubrir que era le cambió la cara de golpe.

¡Una cárcel-

Por su lado el conductor de la furgoneta se dio cuenta por el retrovisor de que las puertas de la furgoneta estaban abiertas de par en par. Frenó el vehiculo de golpe haciendo que chirriaran las ruedas, Kid perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando por el cristal hasta quedar tumbado cara a cara delante del conductor.

¿Esto…te importa llevarme a Paris? Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco de la ruta- dijo Kid con una sonrisa inocente.

Sin embargo el conductor perdió la paciencia y apretó fuerte el acelerador, el coche salio disparado mientras tanto el conductor desenfundó su arma y apuntó contra Kid.

¡Idiota no lo hagas esta blindado- le advirtió Kid

Sin embargo por este mismo motivo el conductor no pudo oírle y disparó, la bala rebotó unas cuantas veces antes de impactar en el brazo del conductor, con una expresión de dolor retiro la mano del volante y la furgoneta quedó completamente descontrolada, se dirigía directamente a estrellarse contra la pared de un pequeño montículo de roca, Kaito Kid tubo el tiempo justo antes de saltar y caer rodando por el suelo cuando la furgoneta se estampó contra la gran roca.

-Buff, por los pelos- dijo con un suspiro de alivio

Sin embargo duró poco, el vehiculo tenia el motor que echaba chispas y el deposito del combustible reventado.

-Mierda, vaya nochecita-

Kaito Kid sacó a todos los ocupantes del vehiculo y los dejó en un lugar seguro antes de que explotara. La explosión repercutió hasta a la cárcel, unos cuantos coches patrulla salieron hacia el lugar de a explosión. Sin perder un segundo Kid se disfrazo de uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales y esperaría a los refuerzos. Después de que comprobaran si todos estaban bien Kaito les contó la versión de los hechos que había inventado y sin saber quien era en realidad lo llevaron de nuevo a Paris.

Una vez allí se enteró de todo el lió que había montado Moriarty en el hotel Napoleón, sabia que seria imposible seguirle la pista y cerrar el caso de la muerte de su padre por lo tanto decidió abandonar Paris y volver a Japón.


	24. De Vuelta a Beika

DE VUELTA EN BEIKA

Después del eterno viaje en avión por fin los detectives habían aterrizado en tierras japonesas. Al bajar cogieron el poco equipaje que llevaban y pasaron el control de aduanas después de que a Holmes le sellaran el pasaporte. El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente de todos los países, era un completo caos, apenas se podía caminar por el y menos aun acercarse a una de las muchas tiendas que había, sin embargo había un pequeño puesto de periódicos a la vista, periódicos de todo el mundo estaban expuestos en los estantes, uno de ellos era la prensa de París.

¡Holmes_, sore mite_! (Holmes mira eso) - dijo Conan señalando el titular del periódico francés.

-La Torre Eiffel en ruinas, mueren un inspector y varios guardias a manos de James Moriarty- dijo Holmes leyéndolo en alto- Así que Lecoq esta muerto, según pone aquí murió en la azotea del Hotel Napoleón.

-Que raro… ¿Por qué volvería allí? Amenos…amenos que tuviera algo de mucho valor allí, quizás relacionado con la organización. Si me buscó en la base de datos de un ordenador es posible que ya sepa quien soy y todos mis amigos estarían en peligro.

-Este no es lugar para pensar- le dijo a Conan mientras compraba el periódico¿A dónde vamos Shinichi?

- A casa del profesor Agase, tengo que darle esa muestra de la APTX a Haibara inmediatamente- contestó

Un taxi les llevó hasta Beika, durante el viaje no hablaron, Conan estaba muy nervioso, temía que algo malo les pudiese pasar a sus amigos, sobretodo a Ran. Holmes podía distinguir el miedo en el rostro del detective y decidió dejarle solo con sus pensamientos mientras el se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Moriarty en esos momentos. Un rato después el taxi les dejo delante de la casa del profesor. La sorpresa de este al ver a Conan y Holmes fue enorme, sabia que el pequeño detective había ido a Londres pero no sabia cuando regresaría.

¡Conan estas de vuelta- dijo con un tono alegre- ya podrías haber cogido el teléfono de vez en cuando.

-Lo siento Agase he estado muy liado- dijo el detective riendo- Te presento a mi amigo Sherlock Holmes, de Londres.

-Nice to meet you, I'm profesor Hiroshi Agase- dijo en un inglés desastroso

-_Sherlock Holmes desu (soy Sherlock Holmes)_- dijo estrechándole la mano- _kochira koso yoroshiku (encantado de conocerle a usted también)_

El profesor Agase se quedo algo sorprendido.

-Se hablar japonés no se preocupe, nos podemos entender en su lengua.

-_Sugoi ne_ (increíble), lo habla muy bien…

-Agase no te enrolles- le dijo Conan bruscamente-Veras…

-Oye Kudo¿Es normal que las ventanas de tu casa estén abiertas de par en par- preguntó Holmes de repente.

-No¿Por?

-_Mite (mira)_ – dijo Holmes señalándola

-No a menos que…

-Moriarty- dijo Holmes muy bajito- Quédate aquí, toma la caja. Voy a ver lo que pasa.

Sin que Conan pudiese decir una palabra Holmes le entregó la caja con el veneno y salio corriendo.

-Shinichi¿Cómo es que conoce tu verdadera identidad- preguntó Agase intrigado

-Eso profesor…es una larga historia- respondió Conan que no se veía con ánimos para empezar a contarla.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Conan con un enorme esfuerzo le contó como había unido sus fuerzas con Holmes, la persecución en moto de Londres, el incidente de París, el crimen del Louvre…

-Pero Shinichi eso es increíble- exclamó Agase cuando llegaron al tema de la APTX- ahora podrás recuperar tu cuerpo.

-Eso espero, necesito ver a Ai ¿_Doko da_? (¿donde está?)-

-Trabajando en el sótano. Desde que te fuiste se pasa el día entero ahí encerrada.

Un poco extrañado Conan bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano que Haibara había convertido en un laboratorio. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y observó a Ai trabajando sin descanso delante del ordenador.

-Hola Haibara, _tadaima (he vuelto)._

La niña paro inmediatamente de teclear e hizo rotar la silla giratoria hasta quedar cara a cara con el detective.

-El detective pródigo ha vuelto, _o-kaeri nasai (bienvenido) Kudo-kun_- dijo sin mostrar ninguna alegría en su frió rostro.

- Tan simpática como siempre, pero se como solucionar eso- dijo mientras le mostraba la cajita de metal donde estaba el veneno.

-Masaka. ¿De donde…de donde has sacado eso- pregunto Ai que no podía salir de su asombro mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la caja.

-Un amigo se la quito a un miembro de la organización, James Moriarty.

El rostro de asombro de Ai cambió por un rostro lleno de terror y miedo, el nombre de Moriarty le producía escalofríos al recordar a quien pertenecía.

-Kudo… es uno de los mayores jefes de la organización, un asesino sanguinario maestro del sable. ¿Tu amigo se enfrento en un duelo contra el y sobrevivió?

-A dos de echo y si, esta vivito y coleando. ¡Kuso! Me había olvidado de Holmes, a mi casa ¡_Hayaku! (rapido)_


	25. El Intruso

EL INTRUSO

Sherlock Holmes entró sigilosamente por la puerta, pese a ser de día el interior estaba oscuro ya que todas las cortinas estaban echadas y si encendiera la luz Moriarty le descubriría. Con cuidado registró parte de la enorme mansión hasta llegar al estudio de Yusaku Kudo, el padre de Shinichi, el único lugar donde había un poco de luz. Holmes podía distinguir a duras penas una enorme librería pero no alcanzaba a leer los títulos de las obras. Sin embargo cuando se acercó a coger una de ellas desvió la mano rápidamente y se la colocó delante de la cara para aturar un puñetazo.

No te puedo ver pero si puedo oírte- dijo Holmes

La figura del atacante que apenas podía percibirse empezó a moverse por el estudio. Holmes estaba a la defensiva, aturó la patada que iba directamente a su estomago y contraatacó con un puñetazo que su rival también esquivó. El extraño atacante, imitando a Holmes, también intentó lanzar un puñetazo a su oponente, el detective cruzó los brazos para parar el golpe sin embargo el impacto le hizo bastante daño. Sin embargo aprovechando ese último puñetazo de su oponente Holmes le agarro con un brazo y con otro le agarro el cuerpo.

Un momento…eres una chica- dijo mientras se esforzaba para no dejarla escapar.

¡Suéltame!_-_ le gritaba la chica

En ese momento se encendió la luz del estudio y Holmes pudo distinguir a su atacante, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules muy guapa, de la edad de Shinichi pensó Holmes.

¡Holmes, déjala!_-_ dijo Conan que estaba al lado del interruptor de la luz.

El detective la dejo ir, la chica se puso bien la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia Conan.

¿Qué haces aquí Conan¿No tendrías que estar en Londres con tu tio¿Quién es usted?- dijo algo enfadad dirigiéndose a Holmes.

No soy el tío de Conan exactamente, me llamo Sherlock Holmes, soy un amigo de la familia de Conan- dijo Holmes asegurándose de que la chica le entendiese ya que sabia que era japonesa.

¿Y porque estaba aquí? En casa de Shinichi- preguntó

Pues verá…-dijo mientras se inventaba una excusa- También soy detective y tenia que resolver un caso en Japón, le dije a Shinichi que vendría pero el me contestó que no podría recibirme porque no se encontraba en Beika y que me podía quedar en su casa.

Buena excusa- pensó Conan.

Discúlpeme, soy Ran Mouri_- _dijo presentándose.

Tengo una idea- dijo Holmes- esta casa es demasiado grande para mi ¿Por qué no se quedan usted y Conan conmigo?

�¡Que?-exclamó Conan

Holmes se acercó lentamente al detective mientras Ran meditaba la cuestión.

Así será mas fácil protegerla de Moriarty, le será mas difícil atacarle si estamos junto a ella.

¡-De acuerdo! exclamó Ran- nos quedaremos con usted.

Por cierto Ran¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó Conan

Ya lo sabes, una vez al mes vengo a ordenar esto, Shinichi es un desastre. Pero esta vez vine por otra cosa.

¿Cuál?- preguntó Holmes

Gané cuatro entradas para el concierto de Rina Aiuchi de mañana pero ni mi padre ni Shinichi pueden venir por lo que veo así que… ¿Por qué no viene usted y Conan conmigo?

_-Arigato Mouri-san, _iremos encantados ¿Verdad Conan?

Haaaaaaaai- dijo imitando a un crío de su edad

Así me gusta y por favor señor Holmes, llámeme Ran.

De acuerdo.

Por la noche cenaron tranquilamente en el enorme comedor de la casa de Shinichi mientras que Holmes relataba algunos de sus casos para distraer a Ran. Cuando terminaron Holmes insistió en recoger la mesa para así de paso investigar la cocina. Ya era muy tarde cuando alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta.

Y si fuese…

No creo que Moriarty fuese tan idiota como para llamar a la puerta. ¿Guardaba tu padre alguna arma en la casa?

Solo la vieja Katana del estudio de mi padre pero no puede matar, no esta afilada. Tengo una idea, tu abre la puerta Holmes, yo- dijo mientras hacia girar la ruedecilla de sus bambas para cargarlas- me prepararé para chutar.

El detective asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Conan preparó el balón y Holmes agarró el pomo, simultáneamente el detective abrió a puerta y Conan chutó el balón que salió disparado contra el visitante. Al impactar en el se escuchó el gemido de una niña.

Vaya, no me digas que…esto…perdona Haibara no sabíamos que eras tu.

La pobre chica estaba aturdida en el suelo. Sherlock Holmes la entró al interior de la casa y la estiró sobre el sofá. A los pocos instantes recuperó el conocimiento.

¿Así recibes a tus visitas Kudo?- dijo Ai enfadad

Ya sabes quien nos persigue, toda precaución es poca.

De eso he venido ha hablarte, tenemos que marcharnos de Japón ahora mismo. Moriarty es demasiado peligroso.

Conozco a Moriarty muy bien- dijo Holmes- huir no servirá de nada, le haremos frente aquí.

Solo espero que tengamos suerte y él no este aquí- dijo Ai

¿Moriarty?

No, el otro, su mano derecha, Sebastian Moran.


	26. Un nuevo enemigo y una nueva esperanza

UN NUEVO ENEMIGO Y UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.

Una limusina paró en la misma entrada del hotel Haido, de ella salió el ministro Omura, uno de los muchos políticos corruptos que había en Japón. A su encuentro salió otro hombre, después de saludarse conversaban delante de la puerta del hotel amistosamente. Al menos eso veía a través de la mira telescópica de un rifle de francotirador el coronel Sebastian Moran, asesino a sueldo de los hombres de negro y la mano derecha de Moriarty. Omura tenía un trato con la organización y pensando que podría darles esquinazo lo incumplió. Ahora seria Moran el que se encargaría de que pagase por ello, se ajustó el rifle y metió en el cargador la única bala que le seria necesaria. Su dedo estaba acariciando el gatillo cuando poco antes de disparar sonó su teléfono móvil.

¡Diga!- dijo cabreado

Soy Moriarty.

Hombre James cuanto tiempo, discúlpame un segundo.

Sin dudarlo un momento apuntó a su objetivo y disparó, la bala atravesó el aire hasta impactar en la cabeza de Omura que cayó fulminado al instante. El hombre que hablaba con el apenas podía reaccionar ante la visión.

Ala ya está. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Me dijeron que Sherlock Holmes te había dado una paliza en París.- dijo en tono burlón.

Si pero eso a ti no te interesa ahora. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Vamos James llevo toda la semana trabajando, dame un respiro.

Te pagaré el doble por cabeza.

Vaya ahora si hablas mi idioma, tienes que estar en una situación delicada, con lo rácano que eres… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Mañana. Ahora te pasare una foto de los tres que quiero que mates.

Un pitido en el móvil de Moran confirmó que el mensaje había llegado.

¿Vaya tengo que matarla a ella? Que lastima con lo que me gusta…a la otra chica me da lo mismo cargármela y en cuanto al niño lo siento pero no mato criaturas y a Holmes…pensé que querías matarlo tu.

Si, el niño y Holmes son míos tú preocúpate de las dos chicas.

Ningún problema, 50 millones por fiambre.

¡NANI? Eso es un robo y lo sabes.

¿Te he fallado antes James?

No, y con lo que te pago esta vez mas vale que no falles.

Tranquilo hombre¿Donde estarán mañana?

En el Budokan, durante el concierto de Rina Aiuchi. No saben que las entradas que les mandé serán su perdición.

Cada día mas generoso, oye ¿Has pensado que me costará un poco entrar un arma?

Tranquilo el arma estará ahí cuando llegues. El Budokan esta en reformas, en el techo han puesto un entramado de pasarelas y puentes para que a los constructores les fuera mas fácil repararlo, ahí encontraras el arma.

¿Puentes en un techo? Cada día te expresas mejor James- al otro lado Moriarty empezaba a mosquearse del humor de Moran- no te enfades James te he entendido.

Bueno James llegan demasiados policías, será mejor que me largue. Adiós.

Sebastian Moran apagó el móvil y lo guardó, después sacó un pequeño bote y arrojo el arma al suelo. Destapó el bote con mucho cuidado y vertió el liquido encima del arma, está empezó a descomponerse hasta quedar convertida en un amasijo de metal irreconocible. Moran nunca usaba el mismo rifle dos veces como medida de protección. Luego bajó de la azotea evitando a todos los policías que había en el edificio diciendo que era un vecino y aunque no lo registraron varias veces no encontraron nada, por lo tanto, no tuvieron mas remedio que soltarle. Ya salvo en la calle volvió a mirar las fotos que le había mandado Moriarty mientras caminaba en dirección a su coche, pensó en estudiar a sus víctimas antes de asesinarlas. Al llegar a su vehiculo montó en el y se alejó del murmullo de las sirenas de los coches patrulla.

Mientras tanto en casa de Shinichi Kudo…

Así que si está en Japón es probable que el tal Sebastian Moran también venga a por nosotros- dijo Conan

Es posible, me acuerdo una vez que Moran nos intentó matar a Watson y a mi. Le detuvimos pero con la ayuda de Moriarty escapó a los pocos días- dijo Holmes

¿Te enfrentaste a el y sigues vivo?- preguntó Ai asombrada.

Creo que es evidente que si- dijo Holmes contestando esa pregunta tan obvia

Por cierto Haibara ¿Qué mas querías decirme?

Cierto con el pelotazo se me había ido de la cabeza. Ya esta listo Kudo. El primer prototipo de antídoto de la APTX 4869. Quizás sus efectos no duren mucho pero es efectivo en un 100

Buenas noticias ¿no Kudo?

Conan no supo reaccionar, al fin el antídoto que tanto esperaba estaba listo, aunque el tiempo que duraba aun estaba por determinar podría volver a ser el estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo, podría explicarle tantas cosas a Ran…

El antídoto está guardado en mi cuarto, en una caja metálica que solo puede abrirse con esta llave- dijo mostrándola al detective.

Gracias Haibara- dijo Conan mientras la cogía

De nada Kudo, quien sabe, si funciona bien quizás lo pruebe hasta yo.

Je je je "esta chica me quiere utilizar de conejillo de indias como siempre"- pensó

Adiós Ai y perdón por el balonazo.- dijo disculpándose el detective

Muy gracioso Kudo

Por cierto a Ran le sobra una entrada para el concierto de Rina Aiuchi ¿Quieres venir?

Ai se lo pensó un buen rato pero al final terminó por aceptar, después se despidió de los dos y se marchó.

¿Te tomaras el antídoto?- pregunto Holmes

Todavía no, solo tengo una oportunidad y no quiero malgastarla.

Esta bien, me voy a la cama, hasta mañana Kudo.


	27. Sebastian Moran ataca, el incidente en e...

SEBASTIAN MORAN ATACA, EL INCIDENTE DEL CONCIERTO DE RINA AIUCHI.

Oye Kudo, me parece bien que vayamos con Ran de compras pero… ¿Teníamos que venir tan temprano? Aun sufro los efectos del Jet Lag- dijo Holmes con cara de sueño

¿Y que querías que hiciéramos? No podía dejar que Ran pasease por ahí sola con Moriarty persiguiéndonos- contestó Conan

Venga no os quedéis ahí que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Ran desde un escaparate muy animada

"Precisamente de eso tenemos de sobra" pensó Conan

La madre de Ran, Eri Kisaki, le había regalado una bonita suma por su cumpleaños y ahora le apetecía gastar ese dinero en comprarse algo para el concierto de aquella noche. Después de correr de arriba abajo durante tres horas sin descanso Conan y Holmes se sentaron en un banco.

Si doy un paso mas reviento- dijo Conan jadeando

Tu aun tienes suerte, yo he tenido que cargar con todas las bolsas- replicó Holmes

Mientras hablaban Ran cargó a Holmes con un montón de bolsas más.

¿Qué os parece si subimos a la terraza a tomar ago?- dijo Ran

Buena idea Ran "lo más sensato que he escuchado en todo el dia"- pensó Conan

Habrá que recuperar fuerzas para esta noche, ya de paso nos podemos quedar a comer, yo invito- dijo Holmes

Arigato- contestaron Ran y Conan

"Si, aprovechad ahora para recuperar fuerzas aunque a partir de esta noche no creo que las necesitéis"

De repente Ran se giró antes de entrar en el ascensor muy alterada.

¿Que ocurre Ran?- preguntó Conan

Nada, nada, es que sentía como si alguien nos estuviese observando- dijo mientras recuperaba la calma

Conan y Holmes se pusieron en guardia ante la posibilidad de que Moriarty rondara por la zona. Después de subir todas las plantas en el ascensor llegaron a la azotea que había sido convertida en un restaurante donde la mayoría de clientes iban para pasar el día. Ran se dirigió a una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres pero a la que le faltaban un par de sillas, al lado encontró a otra persona sentada leyendo un periodico y vio que las dos sillas que había en su mesa estaban libres.

Disculpe ¿Le importa si cojo estas sillas?- preguntó Ran

No, adelante, cójalas- contestó una voz de mujer que a Ran le resultaba muy familiar

¿Señorita Jodie?

La mujer cerró poco a poco el periódico y Ran reconoció enseguida a su profesora de ingles.

Vaya Mouri que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Jodie en tono alegre como de costumbre.

He venido de compras- contestó

¿Sola?

No, con Conan y Sherlock Holmes, un amigo de Londres. ¿Por qué no viene a comer con nosotros?- le ofreció Ran

¡Oh! Good idea- respondió Jodie en su lengua natal

Jodie Saintemillion era una chica americana rubia, alta y bastante guapa, llevaba unas enormes gafas y se le notaba su acento americano al hablar japonés. Era la profesora de ingles de Ran y Sonoko desde hacia ya algún tiempo en el instituto Teitan. Conan la reconoció enseguida cuando la vio, después de saludarla Ran le presentó a Holmes.

Señor Holmes, esta es Jodie Saintemillion, mi profesora de inglés. ¿Le importa si se queda a comer con nosotros?

En absoluto, encantado de conocerle señorita Jodie.

Igualmente señor Holmes- dijo estrechándole la mano

En ese momento Holmes notó algo curioso en la mano de Jodie pero no le dio ninguna importancia se limitó a olvidarse de ello y disfrutar del banquete que habían encargado.

"Voy a arruinarme" pensó Holmes.

Mientras comía Conan observó de reojo el periódico que Jodie guardaba en el bolso.

¡Masaka!- exclamó Conan

¿Qué ocurre Conan?- preguntó Holmes sobresaltado.

Conan pidió permiso y cogió el periódico del bolso de Jodie, en el titular ponía "Kaito Kid escapa de Francia".

¿No le parece increíble? Se ve que alguien al fin consiguió capturarle pero al final lo dejaron en manos de la policía y consiguió escaparse.

"Tendría que haberle dado un balonazo mas fuerte" pensó Conan

En fin… ¿Que planes tenéis?- pregunto Jodie

Tenemos pensado ir al concierto de Rina Aiuchi- contestó Ran.

Interesante…vaya ya es esta hora. Disculpen tengo que irme.

¿Puedo invitarle a una copa antes de que se vaya?

Se lo agradezco Holmes pero de veras que no puedo, además ya dije que era alérgica al alcohol.

Lo siento no lo sabia- respondió Holmes

No importa, gracias de todos modos. Ran nos vemos en el instituto. Hasta la vista Conan- dijo mientras cogía sus cosas y se marchaba

Adiós señorita Jodie- dijo Conan

Cuando la profesora se marchó estuvieron charlando un rato más y regresaron a la casa de Shinichi Kudo donde ahora vivían. Mientras Ran se preparaba para el concierto, Conan fue a casa del profesor Agase. El científico había conseguido mejorar su reloj para que disparase más veces. Haibara también estaba preparada pero al igual que Holmes tenia miedo, miedo de que Moriarty o Sebastian Moran les pudiese atacar en medio del concierto, sin embargo entre tanta gente es imposible que intente algo pensó Ai. Dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas y montó en el coche que el profesor les había dejado para la ocasión. Diez minutos después ya estaban camino del Budokan.

Conan y compañía llegaron antes de tiempo al concierto, sin embargo todo el mundo había pensado en hacer lo mismo y el aparcamiento estaba a reventar, apenas había sitio para el coche de Agase. Al encontrar milagrosamente un sitio aparcaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del Budokan, la cola era interminable. Por suerte las entradas que había ganado Ran les permitían entrar sin necesidad de aguantar aquella espera. Al entrar se quedaron impresionados por las dimensiones del Budokan. Desde el palco superior donde estaban situados podían ver todas las butacas en la zona inferior y en el techo un entramado de pasarelas, puentes y andamios que los obreros habían colocado para terminar las obras del techo y que los técnicos de iluminación utilizaban para dar el ultimo retoque a los focos.

Vaya Rina Aiuchi tenia que tener mucha prisa para dar el concierto aun con el Budokan en reparaciones- observó Haibara.

Después de sentarse Conan y Holmes observaban todas las zonas del palacio de conciertos en busca de su enemigo pero entre la multitud que iba entrando sería imposible encontrarle. Media hora después la luz se fue apagando lentamente a la vez que se apagaba el ruido que hacia el público de repente los potentes focos situados en el entramado de pasarelas iluminaron el centro del escenario y de el apareció la cantante cantando uno de sus temas mas famosos, "Koi wa Thrill Shock Suspense"

¡Rina guapa, cásate conmigo!- gritó un fan histérico desde uno de los palcos.

"Como una cabra" pensó Conan

El concierto transcurría con toda normalidad mientras la gente se deleitaba con esa diosa de la música. Sin embargo ajenos a todo esto, una persona logró acceder al nivel superior, caminando por una de las pasarelas consiguió llegar hasta los focos, haciendo que la gente por mucho que se fijase en esa zona no lograsen verle. El coronel Sebastian Moran saco un rifle de francotirador de uno de los focos que en principio no funcionaba. Cargó el arma y la dejo apoyada sobre la barandilla apuntando a la cabeza de la cantante. Tenía pensado asesinarla al terminar su última canción. El concierto estaba tocando a su fin, Rina ya habia empezado con su última canción, "Start". Sebastian Moran empezaba a acariciar el gatillo del arma, estaba haciendo presión sobre el cuando antes de accionarlo del todo el foco de donde saco su arma, que teóricamente no tendría que funcionar se encendió de repente cegando a Moran, a este no le dio tiempo a apartar el dedo del gatillo y disparó fallando su blanco.

¡Un disparo!- exclamó Rina que justo en aquel momento había terminado la canción

¡Moriarty!- exclamaron Conan y Holmes.

Ran, Haibara, tenéis que salir de aquí ahora mismo ¡Hayaku!- les ordenó Conan

Pero…

A Ran no le dio tiempo a contestar, Haibara le cogió de la mano y la arrastro con ella hasta meterse en medio de toda la multitud que huía asustada del Budokan.

Ese tiro ha venido de arriba- entonces Conan distinguió las puertas este y oeste que conducían al nivel superior- ¿Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda?- le preguntó a Holmes

Ok, tendremos mas oportunidades si le acorralamos, nos vemos arriba Kudo.

Los detectives se separaron. Conan iría por la puerta este mientras Holmes iría por la oeste. Como podían se iban abriendo paso entre las masas que huían aterrorizadas, con bastante esfuerzo Sherlock Holmes consiguió llegar al nivel superior. Pero nada mas abrir la puerta Sebastian Moran le estaba esperando con una automática en cada mano. Holmes tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar los disparos y cubrirse tras la pared.

Cuanto tiempo Holmes- dijo el coronel

Vaya…Sebastian Moran que sorpresa. Que pequeño es el mundo.

¿Contento de verme?- preguntó Moran

Pues la verdad es que tenia la esperanza de que ya te hubieran ejecutado en Estados Unidos pero bueno no se puede tener todo- le respondió Holmes.

Se lo que pretendes Holmes, es inútil que me distraigas para que tu amiguito me ataque por la otra puerta.

¡Mierda, Conan!

Sin que el detective pudiera ver nada escuchó como la puerta este se abría lentamente seguido de los estruendos que causaban los disparos de Moran, uno tras otro se le clavaban a Holmes como puñales, Había llevado a Conan a la muerte.

CONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

Después del breve silencio que hubo Holmes salio de su escondite corriendo todo lo que era posible hacia Moran, el coronel había cumplido su objetivo, hacer salir a Holmes de su escondite. Sin embargo aunque al detective le dominase la ira no salió en vano, sabía que a Moran se le habían acabado las balas, de cada disparo solo se oía un triste chasquido. Antes de que a Moran le diese tiempo a recargar Holmes ya le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. Su enemigo no tenia nada que hacer, Holmes era un maestro del boxeo mientras que él solo lo era en armas de fuego. Después de asestarle una lluvia de golpes Holmes inició su último ataque. Agarro los brazos del coronel con los suyos y cuando lo inmovilizó le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

¡Esta por Conan!- dijo el detective.

Mientras su enemigo se tambaleaba como consecuencia del golpe Holmes uso una llave de judo para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Se acabó- dijo Holmes jadeando.

Veo que te las apañas bien sin mi- dijo un niño desde la puerta Este.

No puede ser… ¿Conan?- dijo Holmes incrédulo.

No, Hercule Poirot, pues claro que soy yo. La próxima vez asegúrate de que me matan de verdad- dijo entre risas mientras saltaba por encima del cuerpo de Moran para reunirse con su amigo.

No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. Pensé que estabas muerto- dijo mientras a la vez se quitaba un peso de encima- en fin salgamos de aquí, tenemos que reunirnos con las chicas.

Holmes y Conan se dirigieron a la salida sin percatarse de que Sebastian Moran había recuperado el conocimiento. El asesinó cogió un puñal que guardaba en la bota y con una rapidez increíble logro alcanzar a Holmes. Sin que el detective pudiera reaccionar podía observar el filo de aquella daga a punto de clavarse en su corazón cuando un ultimo disparó trono por todo el Budokan. Sebastian Moran se paró en seco sin darle tiempo a matar a Holmes. El cuerpo inerte de Moran cayó ante los pies de los dos detectives. La figura de la persona que había salvado a los detectives, inmersa en la sombra fue avanzando lentamente hacia ellos. Poco a poco su rostro se iba haciendo visible y los dos detectives quedaron perplejos.

¡Masaka, Rina-san!- exclamaron los dos detectives.

Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo, ni os imagináis lo difícil que es subir hasta aquí con estos tacones.

No me lo puedo creer…se lo ha cargado- dijo Conan asombrado

Bueno era el o vosotros pequeño Conan. Vaya señor Holmes, encantada de volverle a ver- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

En ese momento Holmes notó algo familiar y fue cuando lo descubrió todo.

Desde luego es un placer volverla a ver señorita Aiuchi o mejor…Jodie Saintemillion ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Holmes convencido.

Así que tú también te has dado cuenta ¿No Holmes?- le preguntó Conan

Si. Esta mañana en el centro comercial usted dijo que era alérgica al alcohol e insistía en que ya me lo había confesado antes. ¿Pero cuando? Esta claro, en París, durante el asesinato de Clavier. Luego al estrecharle la mano tanto en el Ginza como aquí me di cuenta de otra cosa. Su dedo índice es algo más fuerte que el resto y aprieta más con ese dedo que con el resto de la mano. Eso es típico en las personas acostumbradas a disparar con un arma. Seguramente es usted agente de policía encubierta o algo parecido por eos decía que era alérgica al alcohol. No puede beber de servicio.

Suplantó- siguió Conan- a Rina Aiuchi para poder acercarse a Clavier y ver que se traía entre manos, probablemente también era un miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro y al igual que el histérico de antes también un gran admirador suyo. Sabiendo que Clavier la había invitado al Louvre tomo su lugar. Más tarde le confesó su identidad cuando estuvieron a solas. Moriarty se enteraría de algun modo y mató a Clavier. Después decidió enviar a Moran para matarnos a nosotros ya que el está en busca y captura. Creo que fue el mismísimo Mayor Mistery quien le envió las entradas a Ran para tenernos a tiro en el palco. Y para terminar…no se puede imitar a Rina Aiuchi, ella es única- concluyó Conan.

Jajajaaj. Brillante deducción detectives- dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara y se colocaba sus enormes gafas- En efecto todo ha ido como habéis explicado y si, señor Holmes. Soy agente del FBI. No quería perder la oportunidad de capturar a un miembro de la organización en París y naturalmente suplanté a la mujer de la que menos sospecharían. ¿Qué te pasa Conan? Te veo pensativo.

Es raro que Moriarty no haya venido personalmente a por nosotros.

Quizás-dijo Jodie- su objetivo fuera otro. Haibara y Ran… ¿No estaban con vosotros?

¡Mierda, Haibara y Ran. Y si…- mientras pensaba en lo peor Conan ajustaba el pin transmisor en la frecuencia de Ai- ¡Haibara! Responde vamos, ¡Haibara!

Es inútil Conan, Moriarty ya se las ha llevado- dijo Holmes

¡Kuso!- dijo Conan

Vamos a tu casa, si Moriarty quiere ponerse en contacto con nosotros seguro que será ahí- sugirió el detective de Londres.

Muy bien, ¡Vamos!

Un momento vuestro papel en esta historia se ha acabado. Esto ahora es un caso del FBI.

Lo siento señorita Jodie, esto ya es personal.

Sin que la agente se diera cuenta Conan le disparó un dardo anestésico en el cuello. Jodie se durmió en el acto. Con cuidado la dejaron en la sala de espera durmiendo y a continuación se dirigieron hacia el numero 21 del distrito2 del centro de Beika, la casa de Shinichi Kudo.


	28. Y Solo Quedó Uno

Y SOLO QUEDÓ UNO

La casa del doctor parece intacta pero la tuya…- dijo Holmes al ver la puerta de la casa de Shinichi forzada.

Conan saltó del coche todavía en marcha, cargó sus bambas y encendió la luz de emergencia de su reloj para adentrarse en la casa el solo.

¡Conan, espera!- le gritó Holmes

Conan le llevaba mucha ventaja, había conseguido llegar al estudio de Yusaku mientras que Holmes todavía estaba atravesando la puerta. Cuando llegó le dijo al pequeño detective.

¿No te das cuenta de que es peligroso?

Mira Holmes, una nota- dijo entregándosela

"Reuníos conmigo en la torre Tengoku y que venga Shinichi Kudo"- leyó Holmes

Muy bien, si es a Shinichi Kudo a quien quiere será a Shinichi Kudo quién tendrá- dijo lleno de rabia- es hora de probar el antídoto de Haibara.

JAJAJAJA. Lo sabia. Sabía que no podías ser un niño normal y corriente, que había algo más detrás de esa fachada y me encuentro nada mas y nada menos que con el famoso estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo- dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras

Esa voz…muy bien Kaito Kid, sal de donde quiera que estés. No estamos para juegos.

¿Kaito Kid?- dijo Holmes.

Una figura blanca descendió desde el techo del estudio y aterrizo elegantemente entre los dos detectives.

Te comprendo Kudo, han raptado a tu novia, no tienes tiempo que perder.

¿Mi que?- dijo Conan algo sonrojado.

Vi llegar a Moriarty con esa notita y me imaginé lo que habia pasado. Nos espera en la torre Tengoku así que…me uno a vosotros. Soy vuestro nuevo compañero.

¡Que!- exclamó Holmes sorprendido.

Verás después de escapar de París volví aquí, tenía que aclarar el misterio de la muerte de mi padre así que le pedí a un amigo de confianza de mi padre que me crío desde que era pequeño que me contase lo que pasó realmente. Poco antes de morir mi padre le ordenó que no me contase nada de esto, Moriarty era un hombre muy peligroso y no quería ponerme en peligro. Sin embargo termino confesando. Sabía realmente quien era el Mayor Mistery, para quien trabajaba y que quería. Le ayudó en ese golpe para conseguir el chip que se ocultaba dentro del botín y así destruir a la organización. Sin decir nada lo escondió en un lugar seguro, mas tarde Moriarty le mató creyendo que había conseguido su objetivo. Pero no fue así y mi padre se llevo el secreto a la tumba a la única persona a quien le confeso el paradero fue a este amigo suyo. Ocho años después tomé el lugar de mi padre como Kaito Kid y Moriarty vio la oportunidad de recuperar ese chip y de paso utilizarme.

¿Y dónde está ese chip ahora?- preguntó Conan

En el emblema del monóculo que me quitaste en París- respondió Kaito.

Conan lo extrajo algo nervioso de su bolsillo, abrió el emblema con cuidado y ahí estaba oculto el pequeño artefacto por el que había muerto Toichi Kuroba, el padre de Kaito Kid.

Perfecto, con eso podríamos arreglar un intercambio. Las chicas por el chip- dijo Holmes- ahora solo nos queda hacer que vuelva Shinichi Kudo.

El antídoto...Está en casa de Agase, vámos.

Una vez llegaron Conan usó la llave que le dio Ai para abrir la caja. Dentro había una píldora y un tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido transparente. Con las manos algo temblorosas Conan se llevó la píldora a la boca y cogió el tubo de ensayo.

Espérame Ran. Voy a por ti- dijo antes de beber el contenido del tubo.

Inmediatamente el dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Conan, sentía como sus huesos ardían. Ya había experimentado ese dolor en otras ocasiones pero esta vez era más fuerte que nunca.

¡Kudo que te ocurre!- dijo Kaito.

¡Shinichi resiste!- exclamó Holmes.

Conan solo veía como sus compañeros movían los labios pero no podía oírles, el dolor era demasiado intenso hasta que de repente se desvaneció y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Conan, despierta por favor- decía Holmes

¿Conan? Masaka…no me digas que no ha…

Lo siento pequeñajo- dijo Kid- sigues siendo un tapón. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Moriarty se estará impacientando.

Es hora de terminar esta historia- dijo Holmes mientras Conan se incorporaba

Con o sin mi cuerpo esta noche terminará todo. Rescataré a Ran y a Haibara.

Estamos contigo Kudo- dijo Kid

¡Dozo! (Adelante)

La torre Tengoku era un enorme rascacielos de 75 pisos de altura. La corporación Tokiwa lo construyó después del incidente en Nishitamashi. Todavía no había sido abierta al público y era el lugar perfecto para la batalla final, alejada y con la ausencia de ojos curiosos. Después de un corto trayecto desde Beika los detectives y el ladrón bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la enorme puerta principal. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- dijo Kid

Normal, lo ha elegido Moriarty, que te esperabas… ¿Una fiesta?- dijo Holmes.

Concentraos-dijo Conan- buscad algún indicio del paradero de Moriarty.

Lo tengo- dijo Kid- otra nota. "piso 60 despacho 5"

Vayamos- dijo Holmes mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

Durante el ascenso los tres estuvieron muy callados, pensando en la cuenta pendiente que tenían con Moriarty y la manera en la que se la iban ha hacer pagar. Finalmente el ascensor fue aminorando la marcha hasta k un pitido anunció que habían llegado al piso 60. Sin mucha dificultad encontraron el despacho que les había indicado Moriarty. Sus dimensiones equivalían a las de un piso pequeño, tenía un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver Tokyo en el horizonte y en una de las paredes una enorme caja fuerte de varios metros cuadrados, sin embargo no había rastro de Moriarty.

Conan permanecía en la entrada mientras que Kid estaba en medio de la sala y Sherlock Holmes se acercaba lentamente al escritorio, la enrome silla estaba girada en dirección a la ventana. Holmes alzó lentamente la mano y giró la silla hacia el pero en vez de encontrar a Moriarty fue otra cosa lo que había en su lugar.

¡Mierda era una trampa. Esto va a estallar!- chilló Holmes

A la gran bomba que había sobre la silla solo le quedaban unos pocos segundos para estallar. Kaito Kid vio el temporizador y comprendió que ya no había esperanza para ellos pero que sin embargo si la había para Conan. Con el tiempo en su contra Kid cargó una carta en su pistola y se la disparo a Conan, haciendo que se tambalease y saliese del despacho. Por último disparó su última carta contra el cierre de seguridad del despacho haciendo de ese modo que se cerrase la puerta y quedase sellado con Conan en el exterior.

¡Bien echo Kid. Kudo acaba con ese miserable por nosotros!- dijo Holmes mientras se cerraba la puerta.

¡Kuso! ¡NO!. Holmes, Kaito salid de…

Pocos segundos después la bomba estalló con una enorme explosión. Los cristales del ventanal del despacho quedaron hechos añicos y del piso 60 salía una gran humareda. El plan de Kaito Kid dio resultado. La explosión solo afectó al interior de la estancia y Conan estaba a salvo.

¡Holmes, Kaito! ¡Responded! ¡Maldita sea salid de ahí de una vez!- chillaba mientras golpeaba la puerta el detective.

Poco a poco los golpes fueron cesando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de tristeza, Sherlock Holmes y Kaito Kid habían muerto en la explosión. Con la cabeza gacha y abatido sus pasos le dirigieron automáticamente hacia otro de los ascensores mientras pensaba en algo que nunca había pasado por su mente. Matar a James Moriarty, el Mayor Mistery.

Cuando llego al siguiente ascensor pulsó el botón que lo mandaría a la azotea. Se acurrucó en una de las esquinas al lado del equipo de limpieza que habían dejado en el interior pensando en aquella terrible explosión mientras que a la vez empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor. Conan pensaba que podría ser causa de la explosión o la carta que le disparó Kid. Sin embargo se olvido de ello enseguida, volvía a sentir el mismo dolor intenso que sentía en casa de Agase, notaba como la ropa se le iba rompiendo por las costuras y veía como sus manos cada vez se hacían mas y mas grandes. Al final el dolor cesó, jadeante el detective s incorporó y cogió el mono de trabajo que habían dejado en el equipo de limpieza. Después de ajustárselo el detective se volvió a mirar en el espejo del ascensor y observó que el antídoto de Haibara al fin había echo efecto.

Shinichi Kudo ha vuelto- dijo el detective


	29. El Regreso de Shinichi Kudo La Batalla F...

EL REGRESO DE SHINICHI KUDO, LA BATALLA FINAL EN LA TORRE TENGOKU.

Haibara despertó del sueño en que la había sumido Moriarty a causa de la explosión del piso 60. Estaba atada junto a Ran, a quien parecía que la explosión le había pasado inadvertida. Delante de Haibara y mirando hacia el horizonte había otra figura.

¿Has oído eso Sherry? Ha sido lo último que han oído tus dos amigos. Shinichi Kudo y mi mayor enemigo a estas horas ya deben de estar en el infierno- dijo el hombre.

Mientes…- dijo Ai con una voz muy débil

No, no miento Sherry. Pero no te preocupes, tu destino y el de la chica no será muy diferente del de esos dos.

¿Sherry…? Un momento como sabes que…

Fue sencillo, Sherlock Holmes tenía demasiado interés en la APTX 4869 y cuando miré en los archivos de la organización la lista de cadáveres que había dejado tu veneno vi que la muerte de uno de ellos estaba sin confirmar. No había ningún rastro del cuerpo de Shinichi Kudo. Luego piratee los archivos de Vermouth y entonces lo descubrí todo. Tu famoso veneno encoje a la gente. Lo hizo con Shinichi y también contigo, la traidora Shiho Miyano. Deberías ver los archivos de esa mujer, están llenos de cosas interesantes sobre vosotros dos. En fin después de comprobar si esa historia era real o una farsa os secuestre para atraer a Shinichi Kudo y matarle, naturalmente sabía que Holmes vendría con el así que fueron dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Y a que se debe tu alianza con Kaito Kid?- Pregunto Haibara para intentar ganar tiempo.

En cuanto me diga donde está el chip que su padre me robó con todos los datos de la organización le mataré a el también. Ese maldito Toichi Kuroba nunca debió jugármela. De lo contrario no habría puesto a su hijo en peligro.

¡Me das asco!- le dijo Ai con rabia.

¡Cállate!- le dijo Moriarty a la vez que le sacudió un tortazo- te recuerdo que no somos tan diferentes Sherry, los dos somos asesinos, la satisfacción que nos da el poder de quitar vidas a nuestro antojo es lo que nos hace vivir por mucho que intentes olvidarlo. Es una sensación de poder indescriptible. Tú tenías ese poder.

Idiota…los que intentan hacer el bien son los realmente poderosos. Un asesino solo es un cobarde, cualquiera puede quitar una vida pero tratar de defenderla supone un esfuerzo que nunca serias capaz de llegar a imaginar.

Vaya menudo cambio- dijo Moriarty sorprendido- veo que tanto tiempo junto a ese detective en miniatura te ha afectado al cerebro.

Lentamente Moriarty se acercó a ella, la cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta y la alzo sobre sus pies.

Tranquila en seguida te mandare junto a tu novio detective. Es una pena que nunca sepa lo que sientes por el.

Un momento Kudo no…

Vamos no puedes engañarme Shiho, te conozco desde que eras una cría, se mas cosas de ti de lo que te imaginas- le decía mientras se acercaban al borde de la azotea.

70 pisos, vas a tener mucho tiempo para decir adiós con la mano. En fin, sayonara Sherry.

¡SUELTALA!- chilló una voz desde la puerta de la azotea.

No puede ser.

¡Kudo!- exclamó Haibara.

Moriarty Cambió de planes y lanzó a Haibara contra el suelo muy fuerte haciéndole daño, rápidamente la niña se fue junto a Ran.

No lo entiendo, deberías estar muerto junto a Holmes. Esa explosión tendría que haberte mandado al infierno.

Si…Sherlock Holmes está muerto y también Kaito Kid. ¿Sabes? Había venido con nosotros. Pero bueno junto a él también han desaparecido tus esperanzas de encontrar el chip que llevas deseando conseguir desde hace 8 años- dijo Shinichi

¡NO!

Sin embargo- siguió Kudo- Kaito Kid si sabía que tenía el chip y me lo dio.

Shinichi sacó el monóculo que le quitó a Kaito en París del mono de trabajo y extrajo el chip del emblema.

El chip por las chicas Moriarty- dijo Shinichi intentando negociar con él.

No…no Kudo, ni hablar. Tú y Holmes habéis conseguido cabrearme muchísimo, por vuestra culpa mis planes se fueron al traste. Me toca a mí divertirme un rato. ¿Qué te parece Kudo? Tu me das ese chip y a cambió podrás salvar la vida que mas valores- dijo mientras ataba una larga cuerda a una de las antenas y la tiraba al vacío.

¿Nani?- dijo Kudo extrañado

Ya me has oído tantei san- dijo cogiendo por el pelo a las dos chicas- Elige cual vivirá y cual morirá.

¡No Moriarty no lo hagas!

Su enemigo hizo caso omiso y para asombro de Shinichi lanzó a las dos chicas al vacío, Haibara que no podía reaccionar sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar tierra firme para caer. Acto seguido Moriarty lanzó una pequeña daga al detective rozándole la mano, el contacto hizo que tirase el chip al suelo. Sin tiempo que perder Shinichi rechazo la idea de cogerlo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el borde de la azotea mientras su enemigo iba hacia su preciado tesoro.

Buena suerte Kudo- dijo Moriarty cuando se cruzaron.

Te mataré- dijo Shinichi.

Al llegar al borde de la azotea el detective no lo dudó ni por un segundo y salto al vacío. Tenía a las dos chicas a la vista, al igual que el iban cayendo rápidamente, no le quedaba mas remedio que escoger que vida salvaría antes de que la cuerda que había lanzado Moriarty se terminase y ya no hubiese esperanza para ninguno de los tres. Después de mirar a las dos chicas su elección estaba echa. Agarró a Ran con un brazo mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre se aferró a la cuerda.

"Lo entiendo…Shinichi"- pensó Sherry.

Shinichi…- dijo Ran que había vuelto un poco en si. No obstante a los pocos segundos después se volvió a dormir.

Tranquila ya estas a salvo. Perdóname Ai no he podido…

No pudo continuar, cerró los ojos un instante para intentar contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo al igual que un milagro, Shinichi no se podía creer lo que vio al abrirlos. Haibara estaba a su lado, flotando como un ángel. Kudo que no salía de su asombro alzó la vista y distinguió un guante blanco que agarraba a Haibara por la chaqueta.

¿Qué pasa Kudo? ¿Has visto un fantasma?

¡Masaka! Kaito Kid, pero tu…

Shinichi no había acabado la frase y su cuerda había empezado a ascender poco a poco. Alguien tiraba de ella pero no sabía como.

es un pequeño truco mío, até tu cuerda a mi pistola-garfio. Próxima parada la azotea.

Mientras tanto allá arriba…

Mierda, ¡Maldito chip! 8 malditos años y ahora está…

En efecto, roto. A causa de la explosión que tu mismo causaste para matarnos- dijo alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la azotea.

No hay bomba que te mate ¿Verdad Sherlock Holmes?- dijo Moriarty.

No te confundas, no soy inmortal. Pero aquella enorme caja fuerte del despacho hizo que así fuese. Kaito y yo nos metimos en ella poco antes de que explotase la bomba y pusiéramos a salvo a Conan. La puerta de acero amortiguó la explosión y nos salvamos. Nos costó un poco desbloquearla y justo cuando salimos de ella vimos como caían Ai, Ran y Kudo. Por suerte Kid actuó con rapidez y salvó a una de las chicas, ahora mismo estarán subiendo.

Perdón por la tardanza. Ya estamos aquí- dijo Kid apareciendo desde la azotea.

¡Sherlock estás vivo!- exclamó Shinichi después de dejar a Ran en el suelo y ver a su amigo.

¿Dónde está Haibara?- preguntó Holmes.

La he dejado en el piso 60. Ha ido a llamar a la policía- contestó Kaito Kid- llegarán de un momento a otro.

Haciendo una de sus acrobacias Kaito Kid saltó por encima de Moriarty y se posó al lado de Holmes, Shinichi aprovechando la distracción de Moriarty aprovechó para juntarse con sus compañeros.

Pagarás por haber matado a mi padre- dijo Kaito Kid

Lamentarás haber querido matar a Ran y a Haibara- siguió Shinichi.

Se acabó Moriarty, ríndete- le dijo Holmes.

Bien…- dijo Moriarty con una sonrisa desenvainando el sable- veo que esta noche se decidirá todo. Supongo que habrás traído un arma adecuada para enfrentarte a mi Holmes.

En efecto. Lo siento Kudo, tuve que afilar la katana que había en el estudio de tu padre y traerla- dijo Holmes mientras mostraba la katana- bien escuchadme le atacaremos los tres a la vez así tendremos mas posibilidades de…

¡Ni hablar este es mío!- dijo Kaito.

Hiato Kid rompió el grupo y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. Esté colocó el sable en posición diagonal para defenderse pero a escasos metros de él Kid soltó una bomba de humo y desapareció. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Holmes y Shinichi Moriarty se adentró en la humareda y los dos detectives oyeron como esgrimía el sable hasta que finalmente sonó un golpe seco, como si el sable se hubiese clavado en algo. Al desaparecer la humareda los dos detectives contemplaron horrorizados como el cuerpo de Kaito Kid estaba atravesado por el arma de Moriarty.

¡NOOO!- exclamó Holmes

¡Masaka!- dijo Kudo.

Que forma mas triste de morir ¿No creéis? Pobre insensato.

Moriarty empujó el cuerpo del ladrón con el pie hasta que se desprendió del filo y cayó al suelo.

Sherlock Holmes desenvainó la katana y le dio la vaina a Shinichi.

No corta, pero es de acero, te servirá como defensa.

Arigato Holmes.

Sobretodo…que no se fije en Ran. Podría usarlo en nuestra contra.

¡Os estoy esperando!- dijo Moriarty

Holmes inició la embestida con un golpe horizontal mientras Shinichi le atacaba por la derecha con la vaina pero en un mismo giro de su sable Moriarty logró esquivar los dos golpes y usó su vaina para contraatacar. Holmes esquivó el golpe con un pequeño salto mientras que Shinichi tuvo que interponer su vaina para detener el ataque. Holmes alzó la katana para darle un golpe vertical a su enemigo pero el le dio una patada en el estomago parando el ataque de Holmes y después lanzó sobre Shinichi una lluvia de estocadas. El detective se cubría como podía, con mucha dificulta. Holmes volvió a la carga esta vez con el filo dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo de su rival. Sin embargo, éste rechazó el golpe con la vaina. Moriarty había echo lo que precisamente quería Sherlock Holmes. Agarró la vaina de su enemigo con la mano que le quedaba libre y lo alejó se Shinichi. Moriarty no obstante aprovechó la inercia del empujón de Holmes para girar sobre si mismo y cortarle el cuello de un sablazo a Holmes. El detective fue hábil y agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo. El detective de Londres aprovechó ese momento para dirigir la katana contra el estomago de su enemigo, pero este desvió el arma con su vaina. Shinichi vió lo que Holmes se proponía y atizó a Moriarty en la cara con su arma. Moriarty la apartó rápidamente con su arma defensiva y se dispuso a atravesar el cuerpo de Shinichi. Holmes llegó a tiempo y antes de que eso sucediese interpuso su acero y le propinó una patada en la cara a su enemigo. El enemigo se rearmó rápidamente logrando parar los ataques de los dos detectives. Al valorar la situación Moriarty decidió cambiar de estrategia, usaría la vaina para defenderse de Holmes y el sable para acabar con Shinichi. Kudo estaba cada vez más nervioso y Holmes estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo que por el combate. De lo que ninguno de los tres se había percatado es que se acercaban cada vez más al borde de la azotea. Shinichi se acercaba peligrosamente al límite pero estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose para darse cuenta. Holmes se percató de ello e intentó avisar a su amigo pero Moriarty fue más rápido y le dio a Shinichi una fuerte estocada y después una patada para que perdiera el equilibro. Shinichi no pudo sostenerse y resbaló para caer al vacío. Por suerte Holmes actuó rápido, le dio un codazo a su enemigo y agarró a Kudo por el cuello antes de que cayera devolviéndolo otra vez a una zona segura. Pero a Holmes no le dio tiempo a girarse y Moriarty aprovechó ese momento para atacar. Le hizo un corte en la espalda y al girarse por el dolor intentó hacerle otro corte en el torso. Holmes lo esquivó con un salto lateral pero no pudo evitar que el filo del sable de su enemigo le rajase la muñeca y con ello la vena. El dolor hizo que Holmes soltase la katana y que cayera al vacío. Desarmado, Moriarty lo cogió del cuello y lo arrastró varios varios metros hasta hacerle chocar con la puerta de la azotea. Estaba a punto de decapitarlo cuando Shinichi le lanzó su vaina de acero como una jabalina, golpeándole en la cabeza. Moriarty soltó a Holmes que cayó al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y la vista nublada por la pérdida de sangre. Solo podía ver como Shinichi recuperaba su arma sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle. Mientras trataba de defenderse Moriarty siguió la misma técnica de Holmes. Agarró la vaina del detective con la mano y le pegó un codazo en la cara haciendo que Shinichi soltase el arma. A continuación le dio otro golpe para que se girase y le hizo un corte detrás de las rodillas para evitar que pudiese sostenerse de pie. Antes de caer Moriarty le agarró y lo lanzó contra Sherlock Holmes. Los dos detectives estaban abatidos, apoyados contra la puerta de la azotea habían sido derrotados. Ya solo les quedaba esperar su muerte.

Fue un placer jugar con vosotros- dijo Moriarty- es hora de terminar.

Moriarty agarró la empuñadura con las dos manos con la hoja mirando hacia el suelo para clavarla con más fuerza.

Primero tu Holmes. No te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con este día. ¡Muere!

Holmes no se podía mover. Instintivamente cerró los ojos para evitar presenciar la puñalada final pero en vez de eso no hubo puñalada alguna sino el sonido de un chasquido familiar. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo el detective vió a Shinichi con su reloj anestésico apuntando al cuello de Moriarty. Después miró a éste y vio que estaba aturado con el sable alzado.

¿No lo entiendes chaval?-dijo Moriarty- soy inmune a tu veneno.

eso mismo dijo Kaito Kid en París antes de saber que este dardo lo que hace es paralizar-respondió Shinichi.

¡Y que!- respondió- vosotros no podéis moveros. En cuanto se me quite la parálisis os mataré a los dos.

"Kuso… No puedo moverme y Holmes esta muy grave. Esta vez…"

Yo no estaría tan seguro Moriarty. Estoy aquí, encima de la puerta.

Encima de la puerta un chico vestido de blanco con una capa y un sombrero miraba a Moriarty.

KAITO KITTO. Es imposible. Tu eres aquel de allá- dijo señalando su cadáver.

¿Lo dices por aquello? Es solo un muñeco con mucha pintura roja. Además el Kaito Kid original es mas guapo y no puede morir- dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

"Será idiota…" pensaron Holmes y Shinichi.

Hora de usar la última carta. La carta que tenía preparada para el día que encontrase al asesino de mi padre- Dijo mientras cargaba una carta de metal con los bordes afilados en su pistola-¡No los mataras a ellos también!

Kaito Kid dudó antes de disparar. Si le mataba se convertiría en un asesino igual que él. Si no lo hacia sus amigos morirían. "No me queda otro remedio" se dijo así mismo. Colocando el arma a la altura deseada Kaito Kid apuntó a su enemigo y disparó. La carta dirigida al corazón se desvió ya travesó el estomago de Moriarty. Éste notó como le había atravesado la carta y sintió un fuerte dolor, tan grande que hizo que parte de la parálisis desapareciese y su sable cayese en manos de Holmes. Con un último esfuerzo Holmes cogió la empuñadura con su mano ensangrentada.

Como en Reichenbach ¿Eh Moriarty?- dijo Holmes con voz débil- esta vez no puedes escapar.

¡No Holmes espera!- dijo Moriarty aterrado

Sayonara.¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con ese fuerte grito Sherlock Holmes atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo con el sable. Pese a que no llegó a tocarle el corazón llegó a dañarle seriamente el pulmón. Su muerte sería cuestión de segundos.

¡SI!- exclamaron Shinichi y Kaito a la vez.

Con un desagradable grito Moriarty se libró de la parálisis y logró sacarse el sable. Su vida se apagaba lentamente. Pero pensó que no moriría solo. A escasos metros cerca del final de la azotea descansaba descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ran. Moriarty se dirigió hacia ella tambaleándose.

¡Mierda pretende matar a Ran! ¡Kid haz algo!- gritó Shinichi.

Kaito reaccionó rápido y saltó desde la puerta al suelo para detenerle pero Moriarty, que poseía una gran resistencia, aun pudo emplear algo de sus últimas fuerzas en lanzar una daga a Kid que le impactó muy cerca del corazón tirándolo al suelo.

Si me voy al infierno no me iré solo- dijo Moriarty mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Ran.

Moriarty estaba a punto de utilizar lo que le quedaba de fuerza para asestarle un corte mortal cuando un gritó hizo que instintivamente desviase la mirada hacia la zona de donde provenía. Shinichi Kudo se dirigía velozmente hacia él. El miedo a perder a Ran hacía que Shinichi no notase el terrible dolor que le provocaban las heridas de Moriarty a cada paso que daba. Su enemigo se quedó atónito ante la gran fortaleza que demostraba, momento que aprovechó el detective para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que soltase el cuerpo de Ran. Sin embargo Shinichi llevaba mucha velocidad y a causa de las heridas le fue incapaz frenar a tiempo antes de que cayese al vacío. Sabiendo que era inevitable cogió a Moriarty por el cuello y lo arrastro con él al vacío de la torre Tengoku.

¡KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamaron Kaito y Holmes.


	30. Fin de la Historia

FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

Shinichi Kudo y Moriarty habían caído desde 70 pisos de altura. El detective había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de Ran. Los dos se levantaron para mirar por la azotea. Kaito Kid ayudó a Holmes a ponerse en pie ya que aun seguía muy grave. Al mirar no vieron ni rastro ni de Shinichi ni de Moriarty.

Kudo… no me lo puedo creer-dijo Kid.

Debería haber sido yo quien hubiese caído y no él- dijo Holmes.

Ran poco a poco se fue despertando mientras que Kaito Kid la liberaba de sus ataduras.

Tranquila Ran ya estás a salvo- dijo Holmes.

Ese hombre… nos raptó a Ai y a mí y después me durmió. No me acuerdo de nada. Solo de que caí al vacío y…Shinichi me cogió ¡Un momento eso fue real! ¿Shinichi donde estas?- dijo la chica una vez se despertó de golpe a causa de ese recuerdo.

Ran lamento decírtelo pero Shinichi Kudo ha…

Estoy aquí- dijo alguien desde la puerta.

¡Shinichi!-exclamó Ran.

Pero…no entiendo nada- dijo Holmes semiinconsciente a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Ni falta que te hace Sherlock. Venga vamos a buscar un lugar mejor para descansar, estos dos tendrán muchas cosas que decirse. No me seas idiota y díselo de una vez- le dijo Kid a Kudo mientras salían por la puerta de la azotea- Me alegro de que estés vivo detective.

Shinichi y Ran se encontraban a solas en la torre Tengoku. Kudo al fin tenía su cuerpo y con ello una oportunidad de decirle a Ran algo que no podía esperar.

Shinichi… ¡Idiota! He pasado mucho miedo ¿Por qué nunca estás a mi lado cuando te necesito?

Ran…lo siento, siento no poder estar contigo. No al menos en este estado pero… nunca te he abandonado.

Entonces la agarró y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ran no lo dudó y decidió devolverle el abrazo aun más fuerte.

Siempre he estado a tu lado, todo lo que hice, lo que hago…ha sido solo para protegerte.

¿Pero porque?- preguntó Ran llorando.

Porque te amo Ran. Más que a nada en este mundo. Te quiero.

Shinichi alzó la cara de Ran con su mano y unió sus labios a los de ella dándole el beso que tanto tiempo deseaba darle al que ella respondió.

Yo también te quiero Shinichi… ¡No puede ser estas sangrando!

Tranquila, estoy bien.

Shinichi ni siquiera sentía el dolor de las heridas. Disfrutaba teniendo al fin a la chica que amaba en sus brazos y sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos lo que le hacia mucho mas feliz. Al final había podido confesar uno de sus secretos a Ran, un secreto que ocultó su corazón durante mucho tiempo. Ran por su parte no quería separarse de él. Temía que si lo hacía se volvería a marchar. Sin embargo Shinichi empezó a llorar también.

¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

Ran yo…lo siento, no puedo quedarme.

Shinichi ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Mientras subía a la azotea la última vez se dio cuenta de que el antídoto de Haibara empezaba perder sus efectos. En pocos minutos su cuerpo volvería a ser el de Conan Edogawa.

¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su mano.

No puedo decírtelo- respondió Shinichi con una vaga sonrisa-Pero un día volveré para siempre y ya no te dejaré nunca más. Es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que me esperes pero…

Te lo prometo- dijo Ran besándole- te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Solo prométeme una cosa.

¿El que?- preguntó Shinichi mientras la abrazaba

Vuelve.

Prometido Ran. Gracias.

Después de esto sin que ella se diera cuenta Shinichi le disparó un dardo anestésico en la nuca y la chica se sumió en un profundo sueño. Después de depositarla con cuidado en el suelo Shinichi también cayó pero a causa del dolor que le causaba la transformación. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue encogiendo hasta volver a ser Conan Edogawa y caer desmayado.

La historia llegó a su fin. Moriarty había muerto y a Kaito Kid le quedó mucha faena por hacer aquella noche. Después de dejar a Holmes en un lugar seguro volvió a la azotea donde se encontró a Conan y Ran. Se los llevó a todos a su casa con bastantes dificultades. Allá el amigo de su padre, quien le había criado desde pequeño curó las heridas de Holmes y la suya propia. Más tarde los llevó de vuelta a la mansión de Shinichi Kudo. Conan fue el primero en despertar.

Vaya creí que no te despertarías nunca- dijo Kid.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Conan algo dormido aún.

Os traje aquí después de que un médico amigo mío curase las heridas de Holmes. Tengo ganas de ver que excusa le darás a tu novia Edogawa.

¿Aquí termina nuestra alianza verdad?

Si. Pero de momento no creo que vuelvas a verme. Me convertí en Kaito Kid para encontrar al asesino de mi padre y es lo que he hecho. Es hora de volver a dejar este traje y volver a ser Kaito Kuroba.

¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó Conan

¿Te gusta?

Es horrible- respondió bromeando.

Hasta otra tantei san- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Una cosa. ¿Cómo que lo que atravesó Moriarty fue un muñeco tuyo? ¿Y porqué no viniste a ayudarnos antes? A Holmes y a mi casi nos mata.

Bueno…resulta que me confundí de bomba y aquella en vez de ser de humo era anestésica jajaja tuve el tiempo justo de escapar y dejar el muñeco. No obstante me hizo efecto y me desmayé un rato. Oculto detrás de la puerta.

Je.Sayonara…boku no tomodachi.

Adiós amigo.

Después Kaito Kid desapareció tras un flash de luz.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto…

Es increíble que tu novia no se haya cabreado al ver que la dejas plantada de nuevo- Dijo Holmes que ya estaba bastante recuperado en la puerta de embarque del avión a Londres.

Yo, esto…Need not to know- dijo sonrojado

Todavía no me has dicho como sobreviviste a la caída.

Verás cuando caí con Moriarty me liberé de el y me sujete a la cuerda con la que había subido a Ran. Cuando llegue al piso 60 di un saltito y me colé dentro del despacho, coser y cantar.

¿Y quien me curó?- Preguntó Holmes que seguía sorprendido por la explicación de Conan

Un amigo de Kid. A mi no me hizo falta. Al encoger las células de mi cuerpo se regeneraron y se curaron mis heridas. Ni siquiera me quedaron cicatrices. ¿Vaya aventura eh amigo?

Fue divertido. Pero la próxima vez que quieras capturar a un ladrón…Búscate otro compañero- dijo Holmes entre risas.

Matta ne Sherlock Holmes- dijo Conan mientras le daba la mano.

Hasta otra Conan.

Sherlock Holmes entró por la puerta de embarque. Se giró para despedirse una vez mas y desapareció.

Conan kun. ¿Ya se ha marchado Holmes?.

Si. Está en ese avión. Dijo señalando el vehículo que despegaba de la pista.

Vaya quería despedirme de él por última vez.

No te preocupes Ran neechan. Estoy seguro de que le volveremos a ver- dijo Conan.

"un dia yo también volveré a verte… Shinichi" pensó la chica.

¿Eh? que te ocurre Ran.

Nada Conan…pensaba en mis cosas.

THE END

Nota del autor: Bueno pues este es el final de la historia espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco que la hayáis leído y vuestros reviews. Lamento no haberlos respondido antes. Gracias a todos los lectores por vuestro apoyo. Nos vemos en el próximo fic.

Kudo Shinichi.


End file.
